


Yellow Wood

by Bluepotato94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94
Summary: There is a two kingdom in the land of Avail, the Light and Dark, both kingdom are the opposite of each other and separate by a small land called Yellow Wood. Kim Seungmin comes from a loyal family and citizen of Light Kingdom, he knows that going to Yellow Wood is forbidden but he can feel a pull towards it since he reach the age of 16. He doesn't know why but he knows the Yellow Wood stand in there for some reason and not only for separate the two kingdom that used to have war to each other. Will he be able to unveil the history behind the land? Will it help the war of two kingdom that might come again?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fantasy story with main pairing is Hyunjin and Seungmin but the other also will be there... I'm still thinking about making Jeongchan but I will update the tag if I decide I will make them. English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistake and feel free to point that out

“Seungminnie!!!”

Seungmin jerks his head up at the sound of his name while rubs his eyes tiredly just to have him face to face with his best friend

“Jisungie?”Seungmin yawn softly

“Do you stay here all night?”Jisung asks

Seungmin nods softly, he falls asleep in the library without realizing it as usual

“Come on, Minnie, we have to go today is the annual Sun Festival remember? We have to be there for Chan hyung and Lixie…”Jisung tries to pulls Seungmin up

“Okay, Okay, Just let me get ready first…”Seungmin says as he tiredly makes his way towards his room

“I will be waiting downstairs then, please be quick Minnie…”Jisung says

Thirty minutes later Seungmin already get inside Jisung’s carriage and get ready to head down to the Blues – The Castle of Light Kingdome- for Sun Festival… The Sun Festival is annual celebration for all Light Kingdom, they celebrate in the middle of the year as a count of blessing for their land and how their wish it always continues… The Blues also opens the gate for everyone since the massive celebration will last a day for kick off and by the end of the months there one more celebration as a closing with firework across the sky and flying out a bird too…

Seungmin and Jisung is no part of Royalty but their family still loyal by blood… So they always see as an important youngster in the whole land… Both of them have a different magic too, since all Lighters – The people of Light Kingdom – have different power that connected to nature most of the time… But the only one that can manipulate some light energy or aura is Royal Family because that was passes down by bloodline…

Seungmin takes a deep breath as they finally make it to the Blues… He is never a fan of some big gathering like these but his best friends like it and he has to support Felix too because this is the first time he arranges Sun Festival… This is his first task as a Prince after coming of age almost a year ago…

“I think Lixie doing a pretty good job here…”Seungmin says

“I know right! Everything is so wonderful!”Jisung says excitedly

Jisung looks around the food stall as the citizen waves them over to try out their food

“Minnie, can we try that?”Jisung asks

“What? No, we need to find Felix first, Jisung. Come on!”Seungmin pulls Jisung away from the stall to look for their other best friends

Seungmin looks around trying to find Felix or maybe Chan Hyung anywhere around the festival while also stopping once in a while by Jisung to try on food there…

“Sungie, should we just get inside?”Seungmin asks

“Hmm, why?”Jisung asks with mouth full of food making him look like squirrel

“I can’t find Felix or Chan hyung anywhere; I think they are still inside the castle… Come on!”Seungmin pulls his best friend and makes their way inside The Blues

They make their way inside while being greeted by some staff and guard there… Seungmin frowns when he spotted someone he knows so well… But the person has his ear to the door in front of him while his beautiful face frowns a little

“Is that Felix?”Jisung asks

“I think so, what is he doing in there?”Seungmin frowns

“I don’t know but we should greet him…”Jisung makes his way to Felix right away and taps his shoulder makes the poor prince jump out at surprise

The poor blonde boy looks behind him in surprise only to be greeted by his best friend’s grinning face

“I don’t think eavesdropping is an appropriate behavior of a prince, Lixie!”Jisung grins teasingly

“Yah!”Felix scolds softly because he is afraid that the person inside can heard them

“What are you doing in here, Lixie? I thought you will be outside patrolling the festival…”Seungmin asks confusedly

Felix looks down as if thinking if he should tell them about this or not…

“Lixie?”Seungmin calls worriedly

“Let’s go somewhere we can talk…”Felix finally says

They make their way towards Felix’s chamber because whatever the young prince going to say it will be huge in the end…

“Is there something wrong Lixie?”Jisung asks

“Well, you guys know about the Darker right?”Felix asks softly

Seungmin rolls his eyes in annoyance,”Of course we do… Just cut the chase,Yongbok!”

“Yah! I told you to not call me that!” The young prince slaps his best friend while pouting

“Well,there some people that say The Darker try to invade our land or something… There is some event happening because we have one darker in our dungeon now…”Felix says softly

“Wh-Why would they do that? They can’t even stay under the sun…”Jisung frowns a little

“I don’t know it either but you know Dave in there and he keep saying something like that… I can’t hear it clearly of course so I can’t tell you guys more about it… If someone knows about it, it will be Chan Hyung…”Felix explains

Seungmin and Jisung stay silent at the conversation… Like morning and night, The Darker is an opposite of the Lighter… They have a strong body and all of them are a good fighter too but they can’t stand in the sun too long because they will get burn. The Dark Kingdom lives at the opposite land of The Light Kingdom and they are separate by an island that doesn’t even connect both of the lands. While The Light Kingdom always has a light and sun, the Dark Kingdom is the opposite most of their time is night and darkness. They are not exactly on the war because they rarely meet but now what Felix tell them can be mean of something

“I don’t get it why would they want to invade us?”Jisung’s voice can be heard once again

Felix shakes his head in confusion too,”I don’t know, Sungie… But I heard some disturbing stuff, they say that they try to find-“Felix looks at Seungmin in worried and even before the older boy can get the word out Seungmin already has an idea what the boy talking about

“-a Healer.”

Jisung widens his eyes as he looks at the youngest worriedly because the only person that has an healing ability between them is Seungmin, in fact he is one of the strongest healer and that saying something because his power has not mature yet…

“Wh-what?”

“Yeah they try to find a healer, I don’t know the reason but that’s one of the reasons…”Felix says

“But, what can they do? Do you think the healer can heal them and make them walk in the sun?”Jisung frowns in confusion

“No! I don’t even think I can do that…”Seungmin answers softly

“We don’t know about it but maybe we can try to search something up later on?”Jisung proposes the idea

“That’s crazy, what if they found out we know something out, we will be scolded!”Seungmin says

“Come on, Minnie! Live a litte!”Jisung says

“No, beside we have a whole festival ahead… Let’s just talk about it later…”Seungmin says

“You are right, Minnie, we should let it go for now! Come on! Let’s go outside and enjoy the day!”Felix says

The Sun Festival goes smoothly in end and by the evening Chan comes and join the three of them… There already 5 in the evening when Seungmin excuse himself home, saying he is too tired and his friends understand because they know how Seungmin hate this kind of stuff…

Seungmin lets out a deep breath as he sneaks out from his home to the path he knows so well… He smiles a little at the scent of the nature, he is not Jisung that has magic power of nature but he knows a little about nature because of many books he has read… He makes it across the path to the end of Light’s Land and across of him is a Yellow Wood, the land that separate the Lighter and Darker…

Seungmin takes out a deep breath as he lets his ice magic make a form of bridge to get him across the land… He smiles a bit when he reaches Yellow Wood, he never gets it why the land is forbidden because Yellow Wood is beautiful! It almost as beautiful as the Light’s land, the sun might not shine that bright in this land but Seungmin likes it not less.

He smiles as he makes to the clearing, the center of Yellow Wood. There is a waterfall in there and a small lake, Seungmin likes it here because it feels so liberating! He closes his eyes as he sits at the rock and deep his feet into the water…

* * *

“Why would you want to do that?”

A loud voice can be heard across the dark room, multiple people gathering around a big table to have a meeting

“Relax,son! We have some of us captured because they just useless that for sure… But we still can try again…” The King says softly

“But, your majesty, we don’t even know who is the one that has healer ability…”One of the counselors say

“Oh! I change my plan actually! We should still get a healer but I also think we should get the one that can do light magic too…”

“What? The only one that has light magic is Royalty… Do you want us to kidnap a prince?”The counselor ask

“Relax, all of you! That’s the only way we can obtain the greatness of the Light Kingdom… We want our people to be happy right?”Prime Minister Jo smirks

“Jo is right, we should do what he said…”The King says softly

“Why? You guys will start a war and we have been in peace for so long…”Hyunjin ask in disbelief

“Oh young prince, we are in the peace but don’t you think they have something too special that we can’t have…”Prime Minister says

“I know but maybe we can just research-“

“Enough,Hyunjin, we would invade the Light Kingdom that’s for sure and we will kidnap as many people as we can to find a healer and the prince too… You all dismissed…”The King says

Hyunjin looks at his father in disbelieve because of his decision

“Dad why wo-“

“Don’t you think you are showing too much?”His Father cuts him off

The conference room is empty and there are only both of them

“W-“

“You know what I am talking about and I need you to be in Darker’s side, Hyunjin… You are a crown prince! Remember that! Now, why don’t you go out and maybe try to find your Beau in the mean time…”

Hyunjin looks at his father in anger,”You are sick, you know that!”

Hyunjin walks away from his father, he spots his friends and his younger brother at the Arena… All of them drench in swear because they just finished their training…

“Hyung!!”Jeongin waves excitedly

“Hey!”Hyunjin waves softly at him

“Oh No! What happen now?”Changbin asks

“I don’t get it why the old man always listens to that snake instead of me!”Hyunjin frustratingly says

“Calm down, bro or you would starts a fire somewhere…”Minho reminds him

Hyunjin lets out a deep breath to try calming himself…

“What does the father want,hyung?”Jeongin asks

“He wants to kidnap some Lighter…”Hyunjin mumbles

“What? But it will cause a war! Don’t you think we deserve some peace…”Minho frowns

“Tell me about it!”Hyunjin mumbles

“But why would he want us to kidnap some Lighter?”Jeongin asks confusedly

“To try finding a healer among them but they also want to kidnap the prince…”Hyunjin says

Jeongin blinks his eyes at the information,”Why?”

“I don’t understand either, do any of you knows?”Hyunjin looks at his friends

Minho and Changbin looks at each other before looking back at Hyunjin,”We might have some idea but we don’t know for sure…”

Hyunjin frowns,”Can you tell me about it,hyung?”

“We will try to find out more first,Jinnie… If we already sure then we will tell you about it…”Changbin says

“But one of the possible reasons is because we don’t have any healer in here! Sure, we have a kind of doctor but we don’t have any healing magic and the healer usually can heal everything!”Minho explains quietly

Hyunjin takes the information quietly before standing up startling his friends

“I need to take a walk so I can calm down… I will see you guys later…”Hyunjin says

All of them nodded because they already used to Hyunjin taking a walk when he upsets… Hyunjin smiles a bit as he makes his way out of the Dark’s Kingdom and into the land that separate both of the kingdom…

The sun in there not shine that bright so he can handle it beside he already eat some of medicine to stand out of the sun for more than a couple hours… But he thinks it will be great if he can always stand in the sun without that kind of medicine… But the sun on this island never too bright, it seems that the sun makes for both of the Kingdom, they don’t hurt the Darker but they can accommodate the Lighter too… Hyunjin smiles a bit as he makes his way deeper into the forest until he reaches the clearing…


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three best friend going to enter the Yellow Wood but there is a warning that they shouldn't go out at night from now on. Seungmin has a vision of the place and the man in there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope I still can picture their character in this stories, hope you enjoy the chapter guys! I will give a little explanation of their power at the end note. There so many original character in this stories because i cannot find myself writing other group as bad person so I will just use some original character. A little information Wonpil is Seungmin's brother and Younghyun (Young K) is Jisung's brother. I always found Jisung look like Young K and Mark (GOT7) since the predebut era :))  
> Anyway Please Enjoy!

Hyunjin stops his track when he notices someone in there, he rarely find somebody in Yellow Wood because the place is forbidden for both kingdom… He doesn’t want to bother the other person so he will just go back when a soft singing voice can be heard… He widens his eyes as he eyes the person-a boy- in the clearing who starts to sing softly while looking at the lake in front of him…

Unconsiously Hyunjin start to make his way towards the other boy when the voice stopping him and the other boy soft singing too

“I know you will be here…”

A quite handsome man coming from the other side of the forest making Hyunjin frowns while the other boy rolls his eyes in annoyance

“What do you want?”

“Should you be asking me that, Mr. Kim? As long as I remember the Yellow Wood is a forbidden place for us so I should be the one that asking you that…”

“I don’t think my business has something to do with you though…”The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance

The man smirked,”I make sure what ever happen to you be my business though…”

The boy stands up,”You and I don’t have anything to do with each other, now if you are excuse me I need to go back…”

“Seungmin, you do know you are breaking a rule for coming here!”The man said

The boy – Seungmin – only rolled his eyes,”There is no law about it, I will not go back here anymore if you can shut your mouth now…”

The man smiled as he followed the boy to the forest and back into the land of light… Hyunjin just stand there even after they disappear from his sight, he is curious about the boy and he doesn’t even know why…

* * *

Seungmin grumbled as he punches the pillow in front of him, why does one of his family close friend has to see him walk into Yellow Wood, he doesn’t even there that long…

“Minnie?”

Seungmin looked up at the open door and smiled at seeing his older brother

“Hyung? Do you need something?”Seungmin asked

Wonpil smiled at his younger brother,”Did you go there again today?”

Seungmin smiled guiltily as he nodded

Wonpil lets out a sigh,”Minnie, I don’t mind you go there but for now please stop going anywhere in the middle of the night and tell that to Jisung as well…”

Seungmin frowns at his brother’s word,”Why? Is there something wrong?”

“I cannot tell you anything about it but please be careful… I know that you and Jisung is quite powerful for your age but still something might happen to you guys so for safety don’t go anywhere when the night come…”Wonpil said

“Hyu-“

“I will talk to you later okay!”Wonpil said as he pat his younger brother head softly

Seungmin pouted and about to get out and chased his older brother for explanation when suddenly there abrupt vision coming to his mind… Seungmin blinked his eyes in surprise before he grabs a scratch book and started drawing…

Seungmin looked down to his drawing when it finished and bite his lip, there is a picture of Yellow Wood with a man he doesn’t even know in there with him staring at each other… The vision has coming more often than before lately, but who is this man?

When the morning come at the next day, Seungmin going out to meet Jisung and Felix at their usual place, a green house of Blue Castle…

“I swear something happening that we don’t even know what… Chan hyung doesn’t want to tell me about it either…”Felix whined

“Something must be happening, Younghyun hyung also acting really weird last night…”Jisung said

Seungmin just stay silent as his thought is somewhere else, he has a dream once again and it never been good if he is dreaming an actual place because Seungmin has another gift that no one know about, he has a precognition which is something that brings down to generation in his family but the last one that have it is 4 generation above him…

“Minnie?”

What if something about to happen and that something have to do with Yellow Wood?

“Minnie!”

But who is the man in Seungmin’s drawing, he has a dream about the same man too but he cannot see his face only the mole under his eyes…”

“-innie!”

“Wh-what?”

Jisung’s voice brings him back to reality as he looked at his friend’s worried face

“Is something happen last night?”Felix asked worriedly

Seungmin bite his lips in nervousness but he knows that he can tell his best friend everything

“I-I-“

“Minnie, you know that you can tell us anything right?”Jisung said softly

“I know it just, I have might be do something bad yesterday…”Seungmin said

Felix and Jisung looked at each other confusedly before looked back at Seungmin

“I-I was going to Yellow Wood yesterday….”Seungmin said softly

“What? Minnie, that place is forbidden…”Felix widened his eyes in surprise

“I know but I cannot help it… I have been doing that since I was turn 16 actuall…”Seungmin looked down in guilt

“You never told us about it, I can come with you too you know… I always wanted to know how Yellow Wood is… How come you hide the fun from me, Minnie?”Jisung asked dramatically

Seungmin rolled his eyes but the fond smile in his face said otherwise,”Like you have a gut to come with me…”

“Hey! I have a lot of gut you know! Let’s go to Yellow Wood now if you want prove!”Jisung stand up dramatically

“No,if we want to go there it has to be when it almost dark…”Seungmin said

“Then tonight let’s go there!”Jisung said

“Jisung! What if someone caught us?”Felix asked

“Actually, yesterday that annoying Hyunhee caught me there…”Seungmin said

“Minnie, does he still stalk you?”Jisung asked worriedly

Seungmin shakes his head as he doesn’t know about it either

“He really obsess with you,Minnie…”Felix commented

“Oh shut up! How about you, Lixie? That- jerk-son of your prime minister also takes a liking on you…”Seungmin said

Felix make a disgust face which make Seungmin and Jisung laughed

“He is for sure aim for the throne I think…”Jisung laughed a bit

“Then he should aim for my brother instead of me!”Felix said quite loud

“Aww, Lixie has an admirer…”Seungmin cooed

“Shut up, Minnie! At least I don’t have an obsessive stalker…”Felix said

“Hey! I prefer to wait for my Beau, thank you very much!”Seungmin said

“How do you know that he is not yours Minnie?”Jisung wiggled his eyebrow suggestively

Seungmin pouted,”He is not that for sure!”

“What if you Beau actually not from the Light land,Minnie what will you do?”Felix asked

Seungmin blinked his eyes in surprise,”I-I don’t know but I only wanted to be with my Beau instead with other people… I mean nature create us to be each other right? There might be a reason for that…”

“Aww,Minnie, I don’t know you are such a romantic!”Jisung make a kissy face towards his best friend

“Oh shut up!”Seungmin muttered as his face turned into a deep shade of red

* * *

“Hyunjin!”

The black hair boy looked up as he catch the water bottle that being throw to him

“Are you done for today?”Minho asked

“I guess… Where is Changbin hyung?”Hyunjin asked

“He waits for us at the usual place and by the way Fransesca asking for you since the morning but we said that we don’t know where you are…”Minho asked

“What the hell that girl wants from me?”Hyunjin rolled his eyes in annoyance

Minho looked at him with raises eyebrow

“What?”

“Do you really need to ask something like that? She wanted you,Hyunjin that so obvious…”Minho rolled his eyes in annoyance

“I will not be with anyone beside my Beau, you know that right?”Hyunjin said

“Of course, man, I know but she said that you don’t even know if she is your Beau or not…”Minho said

“Does she pay attention to school or not? We will feel something if that person has a slight candidate as our Beau and I don’t feel that at all with her…”Hyunjin rolled his eyes

“I guess she just wanted you so bad…”Minho shrugged

When they finally meet up with Changbin at their usual place, the man wear a smirk on his face

“Whatever it is No,”Minho said right away

“Don’t spoil the fun,Hyung… I actually have a great idea here!”Changbin pouted

“You mean a bad idea…”Minho said sarcastically

“Hyung!”Changbin whined

“Fine, let’s hear it!”

Changbin smiled come back right away,”So, what if we go to Yellow Wood today?”

Hyunjin almost chocked out when he heard Changbin’s suggestion

“What? Why?”Hyunjin asked

“A little bit adventure cannot be hurt right?”Changbin said

Minho thinks for a while before nodding,”Fine let’s go…”

“What? Hyung?”Hyunjin looked at his older friend in disbelieve

“Come on,Hyunjinnie! Let’s just do some fun instead!”Minho said

Hyunjin grumbled a little but followed the others in the end

* * *

“You know for a forbidden land, the place is beautiful!”Jisung awed at the sight in front of him

“I know right?”Felix looked around the place

As a promise the three of them sneak out and make their way towards Yellow Wood… Since Jisung has ability to connect with nature it natural for him to feel an ease with a forest around him…

“I cannot believe they forbid us to come here!”Jisung pouted

“Let’s go deeper we can find a lake at the central of this land…”Seungmin said

“Let’s go then!”Jisung said excitedly

When they reached the clearing, the sun already get down and Seungmin remember how his brother remind him to not go out at night anymore

“Jisungie, I think we should go back…”Seungmin said

“What? Why? We just get here Minnie…”Jisung said as he looked around

“My brother said we shouldn’t go out at night anymore…”Seungmin said

“I agree with Minnie in this one… Let’s get back,Jisung-ah….”Felix said

“B-But we just get here!”Jisung protested

“Look, we can go back tomorrow and-“

Felix cut his word right away as he can hear a sound of rustling from the west forest of Yellow Wood which is opposite way from where they come…

“We should hide, there is someone coming and it’s not only one person…”Jisung said

“Let’s go behind that-“

“Who is there?”

A loud voice can be heard which make the three of them jump in surprise

“We should ask you that… Who are you? What are you doing in here?”Seungmin asked

The rustle comes before a man step out from the forest along with companion… Seungmin widened his eyes as he see the man face, it cannot be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a little information :  
> The Beau : The one, Soulmate, Mate  
> Seungmin magic is water and ice, he has a secret gift of precognition that in the future will get more intense  
> Jisung magic is nature (Tree and every nature living being, he can control earth too but not that good because it was not his first gift)  
> Felix is royal so he has Light or sun Magic (Future explanation later)  
> Chan ?  
> Hyunjin ?  
> Changbin ?  
> Jeongin ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six of them finally meet but they co-accidentally hearing a conversation that they never thought they will heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for your kudos and sorry for quite late update! Hope you enjoy the story and I actually planning for this 10-20 chapter for this stories let's just hope I can finished it quickly!

Hyunjin cannot believe his eyes when they meet again with a pair of dark brown eyes of the boy he saw yesterday… He pretty sure that it was the same boy because how come he can forget those beautiful dark brown puppy eyes of his…

“What does the Lighter doing in here? Don’t you know that the place is forbidden?”Minho asked

The squirrel like boy rolled his eyes,”Like you any better, this place is forbidden for both kingdom then what are you doing in here?

Hyunjin can saw from the corner of his eyes how his hyung startle at the sudden talk back from the other boy

Minho smirked,”Don’t you afraid of us,squirrel boy?”

“Who the hell you called squirrel,you jerk!”The boy said angrily

“You of course, your friends don’t resemble the squirrel like you…”Minho teased

Hyungjin and Changbin cannot help but laughed at the red face of the other boy but it seemed amuse the boy’s friend too because the two of them snorted

“Yah! How come you guys laughing! You should defending me, traitor!”Jisung glared to his two best friends

“Sorry, Sungie…”The one with blonde hair said

“But you have to admit though,Jisungie, you do look like a squirrel…”The black hair boy said

The boy called Jisungie gasped dramatically,”Minnie, how could you betray your soulmate like these?”

Hyunjin widened his eyes when he heard the other boy’s word, so the boy-

The black hair boy rolled his eyes,”Stop saying something that make people misunderstood us,Jisung-ah…”

The blonde who Hyunjin just noticed has freckles around his face smiled,”Seungminnie is right,Jisungie, people will misunderstood if you keep saying something like that…”

Jisung shrugged his shoulder,”Minnie is important for me so I don’t really care with what people say beside it will make the strange people stop harassing him…”

Seungmin pouted,”I can take care myself just fine, thank you very much….”

Hyunjin cannot help himself but think how cute his pout is and how he wanted to kisse- wait what?

“Aww, we know that baby, but you are like Felix here, you cannot hurt people on purpose…”Jisung cooed

“Who want to hurt people on purpose anyway?”Felix asked

“Wait! Felix? You are the prince of the Light kingdom!”Changbin cut their conversation

Hyunjin widened his eyes in recognition so that’s why the other seemed so familiar

“What do you want if that’s true?”Jisung asked as he stood in front of the younger protectively

“Nothing, but why would a prince like you get out here?”Changbin raised his hand in surrender

“Why should we tell you about this? You can have a bad intention to us for all we know…”Seungmin said

“We promise that we don’t have any ill intention, we just come here for a little bit adventure but then we see the clearing we see the three of you here…”Hyunjin explained

“Can you tell me who are you first?”Seungmin asked

“It’s rude to ask before introducing yourself first… Don’t you ever be taught some manner?”Minho smirked

Seungmin frowned at the word.”W-

“My name is Felix as you guys already know and the squirrel boy is Jisung and the puppy like boy is Seungmin…”Felix said

“Lixie!”Seungmin and Jisung shouted at the same time

“What? Come on guys, what we can do right now is just introducing us first…”Felix said

“Or we can just forget about meeting each other and never speak of it ever again…”Seungmin said

Felix blinked his eyes in realization,”Why don’t I think of that?”

Seungmin let out a deep sighed,”You are too innocent sometimes,Lixie…”

Changbin chuckle which get attention of the three boys,”You really are innocent for a prince but since you guys already introduce yourself then my name is Changbin, these guys over is Minho and the other is Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin saw as the three of them widened his eyes in realization

“You are the crown prince of Dark Kingdom…”Jisung muttered

Hyunjin nodded,”Yes I am and it’s really honor to meet you guys…”

“Okay this is crazy so in one day we actually make the prince of both kingdom meet…”Jisung commented

“Tell me about it…”Seungmin muttered

“I don’t know about you guys but I have a suggestion how about you guys stop coming here from now on…”Minho said

“Who are you to tell us what to do?”Jisung frowned

“I don’t know if you guys know but this place is quite dangerous you know especially at night like these…”Minho said

“So this place is dangerous because of you guys then?”Seungmin asked

“Wh-?”

“The one that have more power when the night come is your kingdom not us…”Seungmin pointed that out

“I don’t think you know what are you talking about,S eungmin-ssi…”Hyunjin frowned

“But you guys are the one that said dangerous when night, I just make a conclusion and assumption that’s all…”Seungmin said

Hyunjin looked at the slightly shorter boy in front of him who looked back at him in the eyes head on and Hyunjin known he suppose to get angry but he cannot help himself but drawn to that beautiful brown eyes of his

“If you are talking about what happen at your kingdom then we don-“

He cut his word off when he heard a voice from distance… The rest of them seem hear it too as they looked around in alarm…

“I can feel a couple of people coming, should we go in hiding?”Jisung asked

“Do you know from where?”Seungmin asked

Jisung stay silent but before he can tell them Minho beat him to it,”It from both sides I think we should hide…”

“Where we-“

“Behind the waterfall, come on guys!”Seungmin cut them off as they hurriedly go behind the waterfall and as what Seungmin’s word there is a small cave but they still can see what happened outside

They can saw a couple of figures come from both sides, it seemed they know each other

“Jisungie?”Seungmin called Jisung softly

Jisung looked at the younger boy questioningly

“Do you think you can hear their conversation?”Seungmin asked

Jisung nodded,”I will try but please stay silent…”

Seungmin and Felix nodded but the three darker didn’t even know what they are talking about… Jisung take a deep breath as he tried what the conversation that his wind magic can bring to him

_“I don’t think I can handle the rebellion too long…”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“There is some rebellion going among the darker because how the king neglects their citizen…”_

_“That’s not good, what if some war happen?”_

_“I know but the king doesn’t even see it because of that prime minister_

_“What does he do?”_

_“The prime minister tries to manipulate the king to attack the light kingdom and it seems the light kingdom notice it too…”_

_“Why would they want to do that?”_

_“There a prophecy about the sun and earth and they thought it has something to do with Light Kingdom…”_

_“I don’t see how they are connected with each other, we should try to know a full prophecy so we can decipher it better than before…”_

_“You are right but for now I think you should higher the protection around the prince…”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“They also try to seek for healer and the prince…”_

_“Why would they need a healer?”_

_The other stayed silent at the question_

_“Hyung?”_

_“I don’t know but there is a said that the healer blood can give you unlimited power…”_

_“Wh-what?”_

_“But not every healer but I don’t know the detail that much…”_

_The other side stayed silent at the new information,”I will see what I can do but for now let’s try to keep safe and get in touch… I will try to gather people too because I don’t want any more war going on…”_

_“Me too, I will try to pending it as soon as possible…”_

They can see from their side when both sides started to separate their way, Seungmin looked at Jisung worriedly because the other seemed pale after listen to their conversation

“Jisungie? Are you okay?”Seungmin asked worriedly

Jisung looked at his best friends worriedly,”Minnie I don’t like the conversation that I heard…”

“What do you mean?”Changbin asked

“They said something about war and-“

Jisung stopped himself as he looked at Seungmin worriedly

“Jisungie?”Felix called out because he wanted to know what make Jisung seems so worried

“-I-“

“It’s okay,Jisungie you can tell us…”Felix encourage the older boy

Jisung take a deep breath before saying,”They said something about the healer blood!”

“What?”Seungmin widened his eyes

Felix cannot help himself but looked at Seungmin worriedly before looking back at Jisung

“Do you think you can tell us everything that you heard?”Minho asked

“I-I can just give me a second to gather myself but Felix-ah, I can be wrong about this but I know that voice everywhere…”Jisung said

“What are you talking about?”Felix asked

“I am not sure and I can be wrong but I think one of the persons there is Channie Hyung…” Jisung said softly

Felix and Seungmin widened his eyes as they looked at each other at the new information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any mistake, please stay safe and healthy!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of friends from opposite side try to talk out about what they heard at Yellow Wood and maybe work together to found out the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for kudos and comment it really bright my day! So we will reveal a power of The Darker side who is Hyunjin and Changbin... Actually Minho already being hinted on in the previous chapter if you guys can take a guess of that  
> I am terribly sorry for any mistake I make and please enjoy reading!

After Jisung gathering himself and tell them everything that he heard, they cannot help but think about the main conversation

“What do you mean one of them is Chan hyung?”Felix asked

“I’m not sure and again I can be wrong but I think one of them is Chan hyung…”Jisung said softly

“He is your older brother right? The crown prince?”Minho asked

Felix nodded,”But why would hyung want to meet some darker…”

“What is the rebellion that they talked about?”Changbin asked

“I only heard a few of them, but there is a rebellion within our kingdom that wanted to bring down our king…”Minho said

“W-What? Why does no one tell me about this?”Hyunjin asked

“Because there is nothing too serious before but the rebellion has been too much and the king doesn’t really think about it because the Prime Minister said so…”Minho said

“That jerk! Why does my father believe him more than me?”Hyunjin said frustratingly

“The prime minister said something that we should focus more to Light Kingdom instead ours…”Minho said

“That’s crazy, if you want your kingdom to be striving the first thing you should do is look after your people…”Felix said

“Aww, Lixie is learning a lot as a prince…”Jisung teased

“Not the right time, Jisungie…”Seungmin said softly

“I might wanted more about the prophecy instead…”Seungmin said

“W-What do you mean?”Changbin asked

“They talked about the prophecy right? It just my thought but what if the prime minister of yours only give a small detail to your father and that’s why they take a conclusion too fast that it has something to do with a Light Kingdom when actually the prophecy doesn’t even finished yet…”Seungmin explained

“That can be right!”Minho said

“Yeah that’s make sense, we should found about the prophecy and see the full word by ourselves then…”Hyunjin said

“What about the blood of healer thing?”Jisung winced as he said the word

“I actually heard about that…”Minho said

“What?”Hyunjin looked at his hyung in question

Minho smiled at Hyunjin,”I know about the legendary healer blood,Hyunjin-ah…”

“But you said you don’t know about it before!”Hyunjin protested

“I just don’t think it will be important or anything to do with the legend that’s why I don’t tell you about it… I thought it just merely a legend…”Minho explained

“It can be only a legend…”Changbin offered

Seungmin shivered a little as a night wind suddenly passed by

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think I need to get back now…”Seungmin said as he shivered a bit

“Aww, does my baby feel cold? Do you want some cuddle?”Jisung asked as he opened his arm

Hyunjin didn’t know what come over him but he get some woods and flicked his hand on it making it light up with his orange color fire…

“You are a fire user!”Jisung said

“No I am not captain obvious…”Hyunjin rolled his eyes

“Does every Darker always have a fire magic?”Jisung asked

“Does every Lighter always have a wind magic?”Hyunjin asked back instead answering the question

“Okay I see your point there…”Jisung said

“I thought the royal family will have something called Dark magic instead of fire…”Felix titled his head confusedly

“No, I only have fire magic while if you want to ask about Dark energy magic maybe you should ask Changbin hyung there… “Hyunjin said

“What?”

The three Lighter looked at the shortest man among them with questioning eyes

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?”Changbin raised his eyebrow

“So, I’m guessing the Darker doesn’t run like us? The only one that have light manipulate magic is a royal like Felix but the Dark Kingdom doesn’t do that….”Seungmin asked

“You can said that… Our kingdom run by monarchy and a little bit brutal while choosing an heir… Like the current king was beat down his own brother so they can rule… Before that traditional thing happen, we almost run like you guys because the royal family is the only one that can manipulate dark energy around…”Changbin explained

“Wait, does that mean you and Hyunjin has some kind of blood ties?”Seungmin asked

Changbin looked at the younger impressively,”You are pretty smart don’t you… Actually my ancestor is siblings with Hyunjin’s but since the one that win the fight was Hyunjin’s so their family is the one that rule the kingdom…”

“Thank you,”Seungmin looked down shyly at the compliment

“Anyway, Let’s get back to the conversation we just heard or see…”Minho said as he gather everyone attention once again

“I don’t really believe that Channie hyung was the one that talk with Darker… Is there something going on here?”Seungmin asked in disbelieve

“Does this Channie guy your crown prince?”Hyunjin frowned

“Yes, he is also my older brother… I don’t get it why would he hide something like these from us?”Felix frowned sadly

“Hey! Maybe he has a reason… Why don’t you try asking him that?”Minho asked the younger

“Should I?”Felix asked doubtly

“He is your brother so you should take a chance asking him that…”Hyunjin said

The three lighter looked at each other as if deciding what they should do now

“We will try talking to Chan hyung then but how about you guys? What will you do?”Seungmin asked

“We will try finding out who is the talking with Chan that night also I think we need to found out about the prophecy…”Hyunjin said

“You are right, we should search the prophecy up so we can know what actual word is…”Minho nodded in agreement

“We should try finding the prophecy too don’t you think?”Seungmin asked

“Why?”Jisung asked questioningly

“Because if it something to do with our kingdom there will be a word too in us… The prophecy can go both ways actually…”Seungmin explained

Minho nodded,”That make sense… So I’m guessing we will meet again soon…”

“I cannot believe that we will break a law and befriend a Darker along the way…”Jisung shook his head in disbelieve

“Oh come on! I bet you like meeting us… We are a catch here!”Minho teased

Jisung rolled his eyes at the older boy attempt of flirting,”Do you just flirt with me? I am sorry but I will only look at you if you are as cute as Minnie here…”

Minho huffed,”Please! I am more handsome than he is…”

“Can you guys stop talking like I am not here?”Seungmin raised his eyebrow

“Does my baby jealous because I don’t pay any attention to him?”Jisung teased the younger as he pulled Seungmin to his arm

The younger struggled to push his best friend away from him…

“Does the two of them dating or something?”Changbin asked

Felix laughed at the question,”No they are not! Jisung just love to tease Seungmin so much and we kind of babying Seungmin because he is the youngest…”

“Does Seungmin already found his beau yet?”Changbin asked

Felix frowned at the older interest to his best friend,”No he hasn’t… Why? Do you like him?”

Changbin chuckled at the younger question,”No I don’t have any interest to him but I know someone that might be…”

Felix looked at him confusedly but the older boy only winked at him while looked at the prince who spotted a frown on his handsome face… It only take a second for Felix to understand what the older boy talking about… He about to asking more question when Seungmin called him out

“Come on! We need to get back before it gets too late…”Seungmin said

“Let’s meet each other in a week here then…”Changbin called out to the three Lighter

“Of course…”Jisung answered for them

They went back the opposite way towards their own land without noticing there is a pair of eyes that seeing their interaction with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little notes aside :  
> Hyunjin power is Fire (There is many different fire based on it colors but Hyunjin can create and control all of that)  
> Changbin power is Dark Energy (Like his trailer for the album :D)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! See you soon! Stay safe and healthy!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin dream of the past or the future? What is the symbol he saw on his dream? Seungmin and Hyunjin meet again in Yellow Wood while finding a drawing of Darker Family symbol in there, what does it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the kudos you gave me and hope you enjoy the chapter here!

Seungmin looked around the place that he recognized as a center of Yellow Wood but there are people in there that he didn’t recognize at all… Seungmin get closer to the one that talking, he didn’t know if this is another vision or if this is just memories of the past…

“There is some rebellion going on!”

“What are you talking about? Our tribe has been living together for century!”

“I know but someone just stirred up something and the rebellion going to take over the place…”

He frowned,”Why anyone wanting to disturb the peace?”

“They said something about the prophecy….”

The person stilled at the mention of prophecy,”What does it tell?”

“It said-“

Before Seungmin can heard the exact word of that another person come inside the room hurriedly

“There is some disturbing pact around the north!”

Both of them frowned when he heard the word before the one that Seungmin assumed their leader take a charge and said,”Gather all the Royal Family here!”

Seungmin can make out a crest symbol on the leader’s chest… Seungmin sure that he has seen than before but he forgot where… Suddenly, the vision change as he looked around the place that seemed like battlefield but the leader that he seen before is there but now he surrounded by people around him… Seungmin wanted to ask them but he known that nobody can heard him suddenly there is a earthquake and Seungmin looked at them panicking with the situation…

The leader smiled sadly,”I guess this is the only way…”

Seungmin screamed as he opened his eyes only to found that he was in his room right now… He looked around the room – his bedroom – he is not somewhere he didn’t know but he was in his bedroom… Seungmin tried to sit himself up on his bed as he remembered his dream… He grabbed his sketch book and started drawing the crest symbol that he has seen on his dream… This is the first time he dreamed something like that – is it the past or the future? – He didn’t know…

Seungmin meet up with his friends on the palace library… Seungmin didn’t want to tell his friends about his dream because he scared that they won’t take it seriously because no one known about this ability of him…

“Seungmin-ah?”

Seungmin looked up at Jisung and Felix worried face

“Yes?”

“You look bother, is there something wrong?”

Seungmin smiled,”Nothing I just worried with everything that happened…”

“I know that feeling, I want to ask Younghyun hyung about it but he is not at home at all also he said something about Mark hyung yesterday morning…”Jisung said sadly

Seungmin and Felix looked at each other worriedly at Jisung’s word

“What do you mean? I never heard him said something about Mark hyung for a while not after everything that happened…”Felix said

It still cleared on their mind when a couple of people vanished almost a year ago near a Sun Festival and one of them is Jisung’s other half brother, Mark, he is one of the top magician and good at almost everything but he and his friends Choi Youngjae disappear at that time… They tried search for him but after almost 6 months not finding him, they stopped they search and that make Jisung and Younghyun sad at the thought of losing a brother…

Jisung bite his lips nervously,”He said there is a trace of his magic somewhere but I don’t know if that is true or not… Mark hyung is quite powerful wind magic can be trace near the boundary with Yellow Wood…”

“Is that mean he still alive? But why won’t he come back home then?”Felix frowned

Jisung shook his head sadly because he didn’t know the answer either

“Actually Wonpil hyung didn’t come home last night and I haven’t meeting him since yesterday… Is there really something going on that we don’t know about?”Seungmin frowned

“I think the best way we can do trying to ask Chan Hyung about these…”Jisung said

Felix frowned,”I will try speaking to him but I cannot promise everything… What if hyung doesn’t want to answer it?”

“I don’t think we should ask Chan hyung for now…”Seungmins said

“What do you mean?”Felix asked

“We should keep everything with ourselves for now and try to search for some information before confronting hyung at his next meeting with that guy…”Seungmin said

Both of them stay silent to think about Seungmin’s idea

“That actually pretty good idea don’t you think so?”Jisung asked

“I guess, so we should try to search about the prophecy then?”Felix said

“Actually I want to read some historian book…”Seungmin said

“Why?”Jisung frowned

“I just have feeling they have some answer that’s all…”Seungmin said

“Okay, then I will try search some legend maybe that also can give us some head up…”Felix said

“I want to find a book about a clairvoyant because if this is connected with a prophecy maybe in one of the book they will mention what kind of prophecy they talking about…”Jisung said

The three of them split up at the big library of the Blue Palace to searching for some book that might be able to be helpful… Seungmin scanned his eyes through the row of books in the selves when one book catches his attention…

**_The History of Familial_ **

The big letter of the book can be seen and it seemed so old that Seungmin never really notice it… He opened it carefully at the first page of that book…

**_The History of 7 Different Families that Created the Beauty of Avail_ **

“What is this?”Seungmin muttered because he certainly never read or learn something like these at school

Seungmin took a book as he sit down at one of the seat at the library before opening the book he held and started read it…

* * *

Hyunjin walked from the meeting room angrily as he went to the training ground right away to blow off some steam he has… Just be glad that he didn’t burn anyone at that meeting room or even make somebody vanished right away…

“You are so weak, Prince…”

Hyunjin can felt his eyes twitch at the sound of his voice as he halted his step towards the training ground

“What do you want, Prime Minister Jo?”Hyunjin asked

“Nothing much, Your Highness, just want you to focus on your training and learn how to rule properly…”He smiled

Hyunjin rolled his eyes,”Thank you for your concern but I am perfectly fine by my own…”

“Really? But you seem always making a bad decision in every meeting…”He said

“If you talking about bad decision is because I felt that people life is important then maybe you should learn about it all over again…”Hyunjin said

The prime minister smirked,”You should know there is something in this world that we should get even if we should do it forcefully or sacrifice people along the way…”

“That’s just sick…”Hyunjin mocked disgustingly

“No it just the only way… People will die eventually but if along the way they have to be sacrifice because of a greater good then they should be proud of it…”He said before walking away from the young prince

Hyunjin felt so sick at the bottom of his stomach at the word that man just said… He just treated human life like it was nothing at all… Hyunjin let out a deep sigh. He really needed to clear out his mind…He didn’t know where are his friends or his brother but he make his way towards a place that he know that maybe can relax him even if just a little….

* * *

Seungmin known that he should told his best friends when he went to Yellow Wood again that day but after a day in the library and the dream he got last night he found himself run towards Yellow Wood once again… He took a seat near the lake like always when he heard a footstep towards his way…

He looked up and ready to fight if it will be needed only to meet the eyes of the young prince…

“Hyunjin?”Seungmin raised his eyebrow as he relaxed

“What are you doing in here?”Hyunjin asked

“I can ask you the same…”Seungmin said back

“I just have some stressful day that’s all…”Hyunjin said while taking a seat

Seungmin sit back beside Hyunjin and asked,”D-Do you want to talk about it?”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow in surprise at Seungmin’s word

“I know that we are not that close but I won’t mind listening if you want to talk about it…”Seungmin said as he looked down shyly

“Thank you, Seungmin-ah… It just my prime minister drive me crazy after meeting today they actually-“

Hyunjin ended up telling Seungmin everything that happen to him that day when the younger man just listen to him and nodded along the way

“He is an asshole…”Seungmin scowled

Hyunjin wanted to get angry together with the younger but seeing the adorable sight of his companion only make a huge smile appeared on his face

“He shouldn’t say something like that! He is dumb! What kind of world will you build above people death? When you kill someone there will be another people hold a grudge and it will be an endless cycle of revenge in the end! What world will you build above sadness and grudge?”Seungmin scowled

Hyunjin can felt how his heart swell at the younger boy world because there is no better world build above sacrifice of people around them…

“You are so pure and sweet,”Hyunjin said softly

Seungmin blinked his eyes in surprise at older boy compliment

“W-what?”

“No wonder your friends babying you so much… You have such a pure heart, Seungmin-ah…”Hyunjin said softly

“T-Thank you I guess?”Seungmin said

Hyunjin chuckled,”It was a compliment all right… You are just so adorable like a puppy…”

Seungmin pouted as he stood up to walk around the place when something caught his attention… He never pay much attention before but there is a drawing at the rock wall near the way towards the northern forest of Yellow Wood… Seungmin walked closer toward the place before squat down and tear away the bushed that hiding the drawing… He widened his eyes when he recognized the drawing as the crest symbol on his dream…

“Seungmin?”Hyunjin called out

Hyunjin stood up as he followed Seungmin to rock wall neared the northern forest of Yellow Wood

“This symbol…”Seungmin muttered quietly

“Is there something wrong?”Hyunjin asked once again while trying to see what Seungmin attention to

Hyunjin frowned when he recognize the drawing at the wall that being hidden behind the bush

“That symbol…”Hyunjin started as he squatted down for better look

“Do you know what symbol is it?”Seungmin asked the older boy

“Yes, that was one of symbol of royal family…”Hyunjin said

“W-what do you mean?”Seungmin asked

Seungmin stood up from his squat position along with Hyunjin while looking at the older boy as if asking for some explanation

“That one of the crest symbol of Darker royal family… There is 3 royal families in darker, My family, Changbin hyung’s family and Minho hyung’s family. There is also one more family but they are disappeared for almost 10 years, the rumor said that their son actually has a child with a Lighter so their family moving out…”Hyunjin said

“What? Is that forbidden to be with a Lighter?”Seungmin frowned

“It is not but it just odd I guess… I don’t know the detail but they said that they are not even Beau with each other…”Hyunjin said

“I don’t think I can be with anyone that not my Beau…”Seungmin frowned

“Exactly! But, don’t you think it was weird if we really paired up with opposite of us?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin pouted as he thinking for an answer,”I don’t think so…”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow in surprise,”Why is that?”

“If that people really meant to be then they are mean to be no matter where they are come from… I mean the universe surely mean something because they make them soulmate right?”Seungmin asked

Hyunjin cannot help himself but smiling at younger answer because the boy really have such a sweet and pure heart that he cannot help but adore

“You are so amazing,Seungminnie!”Hyunjin said

“W-What?”Seungmin asked surprisingly at the nickname

“I can call you that right? We are friends now after all…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin smiled softly at older boy,”Of course, Hyunjinnie…”

Hyunjin smiled back at the younger boy showing his beautiful eye smile which make Seungmin blushed at the look of older boy give him

“Care to tell me all about this symbol then?”Seungmin asked avoiding the gaze of older boy

“Of course! That symbol actually belongs to one of the royal who is Changbin hyung family if I am not wrong… That showing where family you belong to by your crest and some book say that our ancestor are the one that creating that symbol…”Hyunjin explained

Seungmin nodded as the information

“But I don’t get it why would that symbol be in here?”Hyunjin frowned

“Maybe someone just draw it here!”Seungmin offered

“No, the family symbol is something that sacral that only the family and their close member can have it!”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded because it almost similar to the Lighter but they don’t really have any family crest anymore or do they? Seungmin think back to his family when he remembered that his father does has the same drawing almost at every possession he has…

“Why would you want to know about this symbol?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin snapped back into reality at Hyunjin’s question,”Nothing just curious about the drawing that’s all…”

“Does Lighter have one like these?”Hyunjin asked

“I don’t think so but I think my parent have the same drawing all over the place even though it different symbol…”Seungmin said softly

“That’s probably your family symbol then! I have one too and that symbol also being crave into my sword…”Hyunjin said

“Really? Can I see it?”Seungmin asked

“Next time maybe! I don’t bring my sword with me after all…”Hyunjin smiled a bit

Seungmin nodded before looking up and noticed that it almost really dark here

“I think I need to go now but Hyunjin can I ask you something? I have been really curious since I notice you here…”Seungmin asked

“Of course!”Hyunjin asked confusedly

“How come you can stand under the sun?”Seungmin asked

Hyunjin can felt his heart beat fast at the younger guy question

“Well, the sun on Yellow Wood cannot really hurt me I guess? Beside we have some people that let us under the sun even though only for a while…”Hyunjin said nervously

Seungmin noticed there is something that Hyunjin hide but he will just let it go for now

“Okay then! See you soon then Hyunjin!”Seungmin said as he waved goodbye to the older boy

Hyunjin smiled as he waved back to Seungmin until the younger boy disappeared from his view… Hyunjin smile dropped as he looked at the moon that soon will replace the sun…

“The sun festival huh? I need to change father’s mind so no one can hurt anymore…”Hyunjin muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 member will appear soon and they will hold some kind of key of what actually that has been going on here!  
> Thank you for reading! Please do enjoy the story!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin telling his friends the truth of his ability of predicting the future and his mother actually get kidnap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapter is quite sad (?) but not really and thank you guys for your kudos! Really bright my day that I know you enjoy this story!  
> Please enjoy the chapter!

Sometimes Seungmin wished his great grandmother still here with him so she can tell him everything about his gift… Seungmin opened the library inside his house while looked at the symbol that scattered around the place that belongs to his family…

“Does this my family crest?”Seungmin asked softly

He caressed the drawing softly while looking around the library where he spend most of his time… He looked at every row of book before frowning when he noticed the particular book that has that similar symbol of his family…

“Does this always here before?”Seungmin asked confusedly

He took the book from the selves and opened it only to have some letter coming out from the book… Seungmin frowned at the sight before picking it up… His frown deepens when he saw the unfamiliar word at the front of the letter…

“I cannot read this at all! What are those languages?”Seungmin sulked

Even though he cannot read it but he still opened the letter when another picture come out from the book… It was a photo and Seungmin’s eyes widened when he saw a familiar face inside the picture

“T-this guy, I have seen him on my dream… The guy that seemed to be the leader that stand in Yellow Wood…”Seungmin said

Seungmin really curios now because if the picture is here that’s mean there is some connection in between this guy with his family… But who is he? He is not Seungmin’s ancestor that for sure…

Seungmin took the book in his hand along with the letter and photo before get back to his room… He got inside the room and took out another book that he found in the Blue’s library that noon…

“Which one should I read first?”Seungmin muttered

He decided to opened the first book he found in the Blue’s library

**‘In the ancient time there is a seven family that create a land of Avail… All the family born with a magic power inside them and the most powerful one! The basic of magic is water, wind, fire and earth but there also another magic that only rarest people had which is Light, Dark and Nature! Some of the families cannot stand in the sun too long because of their magic… The one that cannot stand too long at the sun will be a stronger warrior than the one that can…**

**Fire, Dark and Earth is the strongest warrior with their ability of attacking and stamina! They cannot walk under the sun for too long or it will burn them so the other family will help them by creating a medicine but they still search for another way so they still can walk under the sun… They live peacefully with each other and the land always strives forward and has plenty to eat… They created a wealthy and happy land with each other…**

**But there is another family that envy and think that they should be the one that lead the land so they created the rebellion to take over the-‘**

“Seungmin? Are you there?”

Seungmin startled as he closed the book right away and hide it under his pillow before answering the door

“Yes! Just come in!”Seungmin said

Mrs. Kim smiled as she walked inside and closed the door behind him

“Are you hiding something from your mother?”She asked

“W-What are you talking about? I don’t hide anything…”Seungmin said

Mrs. Kim nodded understandingly,”Seungminnie, I want you to stop sneaking out late from now on…”

Seungmin frowned at his mother word,”W-What?”

“I want you to be safe so I want you be at home before dark from now on…”Mrs. Kim said

“But why? No one explain it to me the reason for that! Wonpil hyung tell me about it but he doesn’t explain it to me at all…”Seungmin asked

“Oh,Seungminnie! We want to tell you but you are still so-“

“No I am not! Mom, stop treating me like a child! I want to know what happen here… Everyone keeps acting weird lately and we cannot walk around at night anymore when there will be a Sun Festival soon… It doesn’t make sense…”Seungmin said

Mrs. Kim looked at this youngest son sadly,”Seungminnie, we want to tell you, son but it is hard and you are not at the age to know this…”

“ But you should explain it to me,mom! I don’t get it at all and I want to know if I can maybe help a bit…”Seungmin pouted sadly

Mrs. Kim pulled her youngest son to her embrace,”I know,son! But this is not the time yet for you…”

“When is it then? There is something happen and I know that but nobody explains it to me…”Seungmin said

Mrs. Kim pulled away as she patted her youngest son’s hand gently,”You will know when the time come,Seungminnie…”

“But mom-“

“Go to sleep now! We will talk again this morning…”Mrs. Kim said as he walked away from the room

Seungmin looked at his mother sadly because there is a bad feeling inside his heart and if Seungmin had that kind of feeling it will mean something bad will happen… Seungmin fell asleep that night with anxiety inside his heart…

_“No I won’t let them take him away”_

_“He is the answer for everything!”_

_“I think there is a spy in our kingdom!”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“No one knows about his ability but I think he has that one!”_

_“If he really has it then we have to protect him at all cost they will try to get him…”_

_“We need to find the spy first…”_

_“I will protect him even if I will die because of it!”_

Seungmin opened his eye forcefully as he panted because that dream is so real… That was another vision but this time he can only heard a voice… Seungmin looked around his room before walking outside his room to find his parents only found no one at home…

“W-What is happening? Don’t tell me it was the truth!”Seungmin tear up as he went to his room and grabbed his sketch book and opened one of the pages

“Please! Don’t let anything happen to them!”Seungmin prayed silently as he looked at the drawing of his mother being held captive with what it seemed like a dark kingdom soldier

Seungmin known that this vision came to him a month ago but he never held any courage to tell his parents about it but now he scared that it actually came true…

“Seungmin?”

Seungmin looked up at the sound of his older brother voice

“Hyung?”Seungmin called out as he came down quickly

Seungmin can saw how tired Wonpil was and there might something happening right now and he scared about it…

“Hyung?”

“Minnie! I am sorry…”Wonpil said sadly

“W-What happen?”Seungmin asked

Wonpil looked at him sadly,”Mom is missing…”

Seungmin felt that his world about to end when he heard the word… He known that it will happen but he didn’t have a gut to tell them about it because his family didn’t know his ability…

“It’s okay! Dad has already trying looking for him so it will be fine!”Wonpil said while pulling his younger brother in his embrace

“No! We should go to the dark kingdom and save mom right now!”Seungmin said

Wonpil eyes widened at his younger brother’s word,”H-How do you know about these?”

“It doesn’t matter how I know about this! We need to save her now!”Seungmin said

“Seungminnie! Is there something that you never tell us?”Wonpil asked

“Hyung! This is not the time! We need to save her… I-I don’t want to lose her!”Seungmin started to tear up

Wonpil looked at his brother softly before hugging him again to comfort him

“It will be okay! Everything will be okay!”Wonpil said

Seungmin stay silent inside his brother’s embrace before the door to their mansion opened and revealed his best friends

“Minnie!”

Both of them called out right away making Seungmin pulled away from his brother and embrace his best friends

“I-I heard the news and we get here as soon as possible!”Jisung said

Felix patted the younger boy back gently,”It will be okay,Minnie! She will be fine…”

Seungmin started to cry again because of his friends’ word because he is worried and his vision is not that good about this situation yet he cannot tell anyone about it…

“I will leave Seungmin with you guys then…”Wonpil said before stepping out from the house

The three of them already sitting at Seungmin’s bedroom with Jisung still hugging the life out the younger to comfort him while Felix just patted his head softly

“Guys, I want to try looking for my mother at the Dark Kingdom…”Seungmin asked

Felix and Jisung looked at each other before looking back at Seungmin

“We will come with you,Seungminnie!”Jisung said

“But it will be too dangerous especially to Felix…”Seungmin said

“I know that you are worried about your mother but you shouldn’t do something at the rush of emotion…”Felix said

“B-But I cannot help it!”Seungmin started to tear up again

“Minnie, she will be fine… She is a strong person anyway!”Jisung said

“Yeah! But I think she does that to cover me! I think they are looking for a healer and my mother is not a healer!”Seungmin said

“Seungminnie, how do you know that?”Jisung asked

“What are you asking me that? Don’t you remember that conversation we accidentally hear?”Seungmin asked

Jisung nodded understandingly at Seungmin’s answer

“But still, Seungminnie how do you know that the one that caught your mother is the Darker?”Felix asked

Seungmin widened his eyes as he realized his best friend didn’t know about it yet…

“Seungmin, are there you not tell us?”Felix asked

Seungmin stay silent for a while before looking back to his best friend with determination,”I-I want to tell you guy something but I want you to keep silent about this… No one knows about these, not even my family…”

Felix and Jisung looked at each other before nodding worriedly

“My family actually has another power that passing down through generation but no one ever knows who will have it because it can jump up the generation… The magic power is a precognition, I can have a vision either a future or the past that might be happen that’s why I always bring my sketch book anywhere I go…”Seungmin explained softly

Both of their eyes widened at the new information

“How could you never tell us about this?”Jisung asked

“I’m sorry it just so rare that we usually need to hide it…”Seungmin said softly

“S-Seungminnie, you are the one that they want…”Felix said suddenly

“W-What?”Jisung asked

“When we try to research information about the legend yesterday, I actually find something up… The legend said that a blood of the rare healer can heal anything and most of all they will bring unimaginable power to someone that drink it…”Felix explained

Seungmin’s eyes widened at the information,”W-What?”

“Do we vampire or something? Doesn’t it gross to drink someone blood?”Jisung said in disgust

“I don’t really understand either but it said around the time of when the sun at its highest positions the person that can drink a blood of rare healer can hold an unimaginable power! It will expand their magic and they also can have another magic waking up inside of their…”Felix said

Seungmin can feel a shiver around his body at Felix’s word

“Does it explain about the rare healer?”Jisung asked

“No they don’t explain it but Seungmin has a rare ability and he is one of the best healers this time so I kind of put the puzzle together…”Felix said

“It might be possible but not impossible either…”Jisung nodded

The three best friends stay silent for a while

“What should we do now?”Jisung asked

“I need to find my mother that for sure and the only way that we can do that is to ask Channie hyung for help or we sneak out…”Seungmin said

They look at each other silently before nodding

“Let’s find Chan Hyung!”

* * *

Hyunjin blinked his eyes at the seemed familiar face of someone…

“Hello?”Hyunjin greeted the woman in front of him

The woman looked back at the younger prince before nodding politely

“I don’t know that they actually kidnap a person yesterday…”Minho shook his head in disbelieve

There were a couple other persons inside… Hyunjin just finished his regular schedule of training when he saw his soldier bring a couple of people that not a Darker… He followed the soldier and saw they took them to the unkempt room together…

“Tell me about it! I try talking it out to my father but he still listen to that jerk instead of me…”Hyunjin spited annoyingly

“So do you want to release them then?”Changbin asked

“Of course! We need to help them! There is enough blood…”Hyunjin said

“You are different, young prince…”the woman said

Hyunjin looked back at the woman voice before smiling softly…

“I know but I never think shredding a blood is the answer… You look familiar though…”Hyunjin said

“You will make the great ruler in the future then! But I do this so my son won’t be the one that they will kidnap…”The woman said

“What are you talking about,madam? Do they know about your family?”One of the people there asked

The woman nodded sadly,”There is a spy in our land and I don’t know how but they know about my son ability as healer…”

“So they want to kidnap young master Kim then…”Another people asked

The woman nodded sadly,”I have a feeling about it so last night when I tuck him to sleep, I make sure to walking around and let myself being kidnap…”

“But madam you are one of the royal family there will be a huge panic at your house…”He said

The woman nodded sadly but she needed to do this so they won’t touch her son for now

“It’s okay because I will try helping you out…”Hyunjin said comfortingly

“That was something big coming from you…”

The sudden voice startle them and Hyunjin can felt a sweat tricking down his face as he looked at the source of the voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me again! Thank you for reading and I am sorry for any mistake... Hope you enjoy the story! Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> A little sneak peak :  
> 'So she is your mom'  
> 'I cannot believe that you hide it from us,Hyung!'  
> 'We will tell you guys everything that happen...'  
> 'There is actually something else that you should know about the past that we found...'


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet GOT7, the group that tried to stop the war and unveil the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is your Christmas? Sorry for not updating this story and for not have any couple in this chapter!   
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comment though! I hope you enjoy these

“What?”

“Hyung will you help us or not?”Felix asked Chan desperately

Chan looked at his brother in surprise

“Do you even know what happen here?”Chan asked

“We know that there is some Darker that tried to kidnap our people but we need go and save my mother…”Seungmin said

“Does Wonpil hyung tell you everything?”Chan asked

Seungmin shook his head,”No! No one tell me anything but based on some rumor that Darker want to kidnap some Lighter so I assume that my mother getting kidnap by them…”

Chan looked at him in disbelieve and Seungmin known that the older boy notice that he didn’t tell him everything he know

“Hyung, please there are something going on right? Why will you guys hide it from us?”Felix asked

Chan let out a deep sigh at the sight of his younger brother plead face

“Fine, if you guys want to know we can tell you but not everyone know about these not even our father…”Chan warned the younger

The three best friends looked at each other in confusion

“Hyung, what in the world that you hide from us?”Jisung frowned

Chan bite his lips,”I don’t know if I want you guys to get involved in these…”

“What-“

“You guys are too young and I don’t want to put a burden in you…”Chan hyung

“Well, hyung, we are not an idiot and we know something is going on and we will get involved with or without you knowing so you better tell us everything before we try to find it by ourselves…”Seungmin said sassily

“Seungminnie…”Felix tried to get his friend to calm down

“I am not calming down! Something definitely happened and I don’t want to stand in the dark anymore with my mom being kidnap and everything!”Seungming glared while pouting

The image should frightened the three of them but Jisung cannot help him to cooed with how adorable his best friend is

“Seungminnnie! My Minnie! How come you be so adorable!”Jisung cooed as he hugged the younger boy

Seungmin tried to intimidate someone here and he just said that he is adorable making him whined at Jisung’s word

Chan chuckled at the sight while Felix smiled brightly at the youngest of them

“Hyung, will you tell us everything?”Felix asked his older brother

Chan let out a deep sighed before nodding softly

“I guess it is time for you to know everything…”Chan asked

* * *

Hyunjin glared at in betrayal,“How come you never told me about these?”

“You always think I way too young to do something like these but I know,hyung! I know something is going on here…”Jeongin said

“Jeonginie, you are too young to do something like these…”Hyunjin said

“I only one year younger than you how is that too young?”Jeongin asked in disbelieve

Hyunjin just stay silent at his younger brother word but he still didn’t understand how come his younger brother join forces with somebody who the one that he saw that night

“Don’t look at me like that!”Jackson chuckled

“But you just make my brother join your forces!”Hyunjin said accusingly

“I never know that the young crown prince will be on Yellow Wood that night and noticed me…”Jackson said

“I don’t know it was you…”Hyunjin said sulking

He didn’t know it was Jackson that meet up with Chan (If he is not wrong with the name the Lighter said) but Changbin realized it since he can manipulate dark energy he can read some aura which come from energy too so he realize it was Jackson right away when they meet in the room where the Lighter being place after being kidnapped

After trying to save them and walking to Yellow Wood in silence which is an easy task since it was afternoon and most of Darker didn’t go out… They meet up with his younger brother who also surprise when he saw him

“How long have you done this,Hyung?”Minho asked

Jacksong chuckled,”I have been doing these for a while because I know something fishy is going on… I never thought that Hyunjin actually sane enough to not fall into his trap…”

“You mean that asshole-Jo?”Hyunjin asked sarcastically

“Yes, your father seem fall too deep and Jeongin noticed that something wrong with him too…”Jackson said

Hyunjin looked at his younger brother in surprise,”How-“

Jeongin bite his lips,”I am sorry for not telling you hyung but it seemed I inherited a little bit of dark energy manipulation from my mother side…”

Hyunjin widened his eyes in surprise before nodding because that make sense… He and Jeongin are half-blood brother with the same father but they never spoke about Hyunjin’s mother because they said it was taboo, but his friends known about that…

“That’s great then… You have been discover your magic in early age…”Hyunjin said

“You are still better at fire magic than me though…”Jeongin smiled softly

“You need to practice,kid! That’s all…”Hyunjin smiled back at his younger brother

Minho cleared his throat to take the brothers attention away

“I still have many thing to ask though…”Minho said

Jackson chucked,”I-wait- actually we will answer all your question after we arrive at Yellow Wood…”

“What do you mean by that?”Minho frowned

“We kind of have a rescue prisoner here!”Changbin said

“I know so we will let them go after we reach Yellow Wood and let them went to their side but I know you guys have many thing to ask so we will go to our hidden place…”Jackson said

“It’s okay,hyung… This is really for a better!”Jeongin said

The three of them nodded as they continue their way towards the Yellow Wood

* * *

Seungmin just looked at Chan as if he just grows another head there

“I cannot believe you never bother to tell us about these!”Felix looked at his older brother in disbelieve

“I am sorry it’s not that I am not trust you but I thought this not the time yet…”Chan said softly

Seungmin looked at Jisung who just looked down at his lap while snuffling softly and he known that his best friend was crying

“Jisungie!”Seungmin called out softly

Jisung looked up with teary eyes at Seungmin opening his arm for Jisung… Jisung didn’t need to think twice before driving to his best friend comfort

“I cannot believe that Mark hyung still alive!”Felix said softly

“I think it was the hard news for Jisung?”Chan said

“No hyung, he just shock what do you think when your brother actually missing for almost 2 years and being told death but actually still alive…”Felix said

Chan smiled as he recalled Younghyun reaction to these,”Younghyun said the same thing and he almost kick his brother for that…”

“Wait! Does Younghyun hyung know about these?”Jisung asked

Chan rubbed his neck softly,”Kind of! We thought this is not the right time to tell you yet…”

Jisung pouted cutely,”I want to see him…”

“Wait! Jisungie, I don’t-“

“This is my missing brother and I want to see him!”Jisung said in final

Chan smiled,”We can see him and while doing so we can come up with a plan to rescue the one that kidnap…”

The three of them agree with Chan, so they make their way towards Yellow Wood which is the place where GOT7 who is Chan friends with live to hide away from both Darker and Lighter…

“I cannot believe that you guys didn’t even bat an eyelash about me not a pure Lighter?”Chan said

“Hyung, you are strong and good at combat, I already suspicious about that since the first time…”Seungmin said sarcastically

The three of them looked at Seungmin in surprise

“I know that you are smart, Seungminnie! But I never know you are these smart…”Chan smiled

“Thank you for your compliment! But anyone that have been learning will notice it…”Seungmin said as he smirked sassily

“Hey! We have been learning!”Jisung said offending

Chan chuckled and when they almost reach the center of Yellow Wood he widened his eyes as he run down the way making the others follow him quickly in confusion

“Hyung?”

“Channie? What are you doing in here?”Jackson asked

“Wait they are-“

“The prisoner, we cannot take everyone out so we only take a few of them…”Jackson said

Chan widened his eyes as when he saw a familiar woman but then he heard a gasped from behind him and he known that Seungmin noticed it too as the younger boy run down right away to embrace the woman prisoner who is surprise to saw him there…

“Seungminnie! What are you doing in here?”

“Are you okay? Are you fine? You-“

“You are the one that she tried to cover up?”

Seungmin looked at the intruder just for eyes to meet with the crown prince of Darker

“Hwang Hyunjin!”Seungmin whispered softly before shielding his mother away

“It’s okay,Seungminnie! They help us to escape even though there still many people in there…”Mrs. Kim said to his on softly

Seungmin looked at his mother worriedly,”Are you sure? They don’t do anything to you right? I will sent them on the flood if they ever-“

“Hey! That was our land!”

Another voice protested as Seungmin recognize as Changbin

“If they don’t want me to flood them out then they shouldn’t kidnap my mother at the first place!”Seungmin argued back

“Seungmin is right! Why would they tried to kidnap Mrs. Kim? She is a Royalty you know!”Jisung continued

“They might be want to-“

They started to argue before Jackson interrupted them

“Enough you guys! We need to get moving before anyone notice the prisoner is gone…”Jackson said

“Actually we need to erase their memories too for seeing us here…”Chan whispered so only Jackson can heard him

“You are right, we need to go then…”Jackson said

“Will you guys come with us or not?”Chan asked

“We are coming!”They said at the same time

As they gone deeper to the Yellow Wood and straight into a north one they noticed there is a build out house and by the look at it doing by magic and Seungmin known the only people that can does that is someone with a powerful earth magic like Mark… Seungmin looked at Jisung who bite his lips when he noticed someone he didn’t recongnize standing before the house while looking at hem

“Hyung, we can explain and we already message you before…”Jackson said

The man nodded softly before looking at the prisoner… Seungmin afraid that he will do something to his mother but then Chan suddenly took Seungmin hand to start walking along with the other towards the house

“It’s okay, nothing going to happen to them… They will get back to the land of Light right away!”Chan said

Seungmin let out a sigh at Chan’s word because one thing he can hold is his word because Chan never back out from his word

They step inside the house that quite spacious even when Seungmin noticed someone in there, he widened his eyes in surprise

“Youngjae Hyung? Yugyeom hyung?”Seungmin called out

All of the stop what ever they are doing and smiled awkwardly to him while waving

“Hey, kiddo!”They greeted softly

“Come on you guys just sit here! We will gather the other too so we can tell you everything!”Jackson said

“I am guessing that only us that will be explain to them?”Youngjae asked

“Yeah we don’t have any other choice! My younger brother kind of notice something going on…”Chan said

“Yongbokkie is? My bet actually on Seungminnie since he is so smart…”Yugyeom said

“You only said that because he is your cousin!”Youngjae rolled his eyes

“Hey! You totally like him too! You called him my-“

Seungmin cleared his throat,”I am here you know!”

“I think there is everyone, we will give an update to the others later on…”Jackson’s voice can be heard once again

As three other people come in with him along with the front door being opened and closed by the man they met first… Seungmin heard a gasped and a chocked out sob from his side and noticing his best friend line of sight

Standing in there is someone that he and his best friend thought have been dead for so long, one of the few powerful earth magicians and that including his wind magic, Jisung’s brother, Mark…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake! Please enjoy the story  
> Let's have a minsung or seungjin moment in the next chapter!
> 
> A/N : Happy new year guys! The year of 2020 has been a rough year for everyone and i hope next year will be the better one than these! Stay safe and Healthy!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group will give them explanation about the legend and why does they stay in Yellowwood at the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me again with another chapter  
> Honestly, I have a mix feeling today because the news about GOT7 but I do believe they will still try stick together as a group as much as they can with their own solo activity I guess? I don't know if any of you is IGOT7 or even know GOT7 but I do like them since I have been with them since pre debut era aka dream high 2 so it giving me quite a shock though... Anyway sorry for my rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter here and sorry for any mistake!

Jisung cannot help to let out a sob at the sight of his long-lost brother…

“Mark Hyung?”Jisung called out while sobbing a little

Mark looked at his brother in concern before walking closer to the younger boy

“Hey! Jisungie! It’s okay!”Mark said

“B-but you are-“

“Dead? No, I am alive, thankfully! I just cannot come back Jisung-ah, there is something twist has been going on and I-we need to find it…”Mark said

“But,hyung, you can tell us something instead stay silent like these…”Seungmin said

“I know, Seungminnie but I don’t want you guys to include to the mess that might be happen…”Mark said sadly

“How is Chan hyung know about these then?”Felix asked

“I follow Younghyun hyung one night and find out that he meets up with Mark Hyung… I confront him about it then he explain everything that he knows…”Chan explained

“Younghyun hyung knows about these then how about Wonpil hyung?”Jisung asked

“He knows about these too, that’s why he doesn’t tell Seungmin about the Darker kidnap your mom because he knows they will be okay…”Chan explained

“So, J-Jackson hyung right? He is the one that safe my mother?”Seungmin asked confusedly

“Why don’t you guys sit down so we can explain everything?”

They shift their attention towards the one that seemed to be the leader before nodding and gather around… Seungmin found himself sit down beside the crown prince of Darker who smiled at him…

“T-thank you for helping out my mom…”Seungmin said awkwardly

Hyunjin cannot help himself to smiling brightly,”Your most welcome! I don’t know she is your mother though I just disagree with what happened in my kingdom…”

Seungmin looked at the prince confusedly,”Then why-“

His word being cut off as the leader cleared his throat to get their attention

“I don’t know there will be so many people come here including the very own prince of both country…”He said as he eyed all of them making them felt so awkward

“Jaebum hyung don’t scared them off…”Jackson said

Jaebum let out a sigh,” I don’t really agree to make younger people join us but—”

“But my little brother known about these!”

Hyunjin cut him off making Jaebum looked at him annoyingly

“Sorry for interrupted…”Hyunjin rubbed his neck nervously

“Again, as I explain I don’t really thrill to have a younger one join but since they seem to know something so I will explain then… First, my name is Lim Jaebum and I am Darker in case you want to know… I will let the other introduce themselves before we start explaining…”Jaebum said as he motion the others to start talking

“I will introduce myself next then, My name is Jackson Wang and I also the darker and one of consult council here!”Jackson said brightly

“My name is Choi Youngjae and I am Lighter! Nice to meet you guys!”Youngjae said brightly

“My name is Mark Tuan as you can see I am Jisung’s brother here and I am Lighter…”Mark said while smiled softly

“I am Park Jinyoung and I am Darker…”Jinyoung said

“I won’t say my full name because you guys won’t be able to say it anyway but just call me Bambam and I am also Lighter!”Bambam said

“Kim Yugyeom and I am Seungminnie’s cousin actually so I am Lighter…”Yugyeom said while smiling softly

The rest of darker turn towards Chan as if asking who he is making Chan cleared his throat,”Right some of you don’t know me… My name is Bang Chan and as some of you know I am a crown prince of Lighter…”

The Lighter now turned to the youngest member making Jeongin smiled,”My name is Yang Jeongin and I am Darker… Nice to meet you hyungdeul!”

The six of them nodded before introducing themselves too… After the introduction finished, they looked at the leader to start explain everything

“Since we finish the introduction, I will explain everything… Like you guys know there is something going on these past months… From the darker side there is a rebellion and a suspicious cult going on, I don’t know how much you know about these but it has something to do with the legend…”Jaebum said

Minho frowned as he remember the legend he heard,”Is that something about Lighter blood?”

Jaebum looked at Minho in surprise,”You do know about something here….”

“I have heard about it, I mean some of Royal Family even talking about kidnaping Lighter and taking their blood…”Minho said

“I hear about it too, I think it was Prime Minister Jo talking to some Royal family about the blood of Lighter…”Changbin said as he remember the conversation he heard a couple days ago

Jaebum looked at Jackson as if asking for some explanation

Jackson rubbed his neck nervously,”I am about to tell you today though,hyung! I think there only 2 Royal family that willingly join him…”

“Yeah but father really on board with it… He said something about the unimaginable power…”Jeongin said

“What? When does he said that?”Hyunjin asked in surprise

“You don’t join the meeting yesterday,hyung… I am eavesdrop to hear the conversation since Dowoon hyung magic has something to do with nature I can hear it…”Jeongin said

“Do you mean Dowoon in these too?”Hyunjin asked

“Of course there is 5 others that join us including Wonpil, Younghyun and Dowoon…”Jaebum said

“Wait! Can you guys explain it to us about the blood thing?’Jisung asked

“Right! Actually no one know about the actual legend beside me and the others and now you guys… People only think any Lighter blood but actually there is something else about the legend… The blood of the Lighter that can give power actually the someone that born once every couple of years…”Jaebum said

“Do the legend tell something else?”Jisung asked

“Yes, the Lighter that can give a power is the Lighter that has magic affinity of healing and one special power which is foresighting!”Jaebum said

Seungmin felt there were an ice cold water being thrown to him as he looked at Jaebum in shock while his best friends looked at him worriedly… Even though they have been heard the legend but not the specific part finally come to the pieces then they will be looking for him…

“The thing is we don’t know when will that Lighter born or which family will he or she born into…”Chan said

“Actually we do have a theory that it will born on Kim’s family because the accident that happen a couple years ago…”Jinyoung said

Seungmin stuttered as he looked at Jinyoung in the eyes,”W-What happen a couple years ago?’

“The death of Lighter with her blood being suck out of her system… We don’t know who done that but something definitely happen…”Jinyoung said

“We do have some suspect because that jerk suddenly climb out the rank of solder and become prime minister in the span of 2 years…”Jeongin scowled

“Yugyeom hyung, are they talking about-“

Seungmin didn’t need to finish the sentence as Yugyeom only nodded solemnly at his question… Seungmin looked down as he can felt the tear gathered around his eyes… Suddenly, he his hand being grab on making him looked up but the said prince only looked straight to the other people

“Are you talking about that prime minister?”Hyunjin asked while his hand holding on to Seungmin, he didn’t know why he did that but he wanted to at least give the younger man a little bit comfort

“Correct but that’s not all! He also known about the prophecy that happened almost 100 years ago when our land being established…Fortunately though, he didn’t know the exact word of the prophecy but he make a manipulative story so people will think it mean to happen which make the king believe on him…”Jaebum said

“You guys keep talking about legend and prophecy is that any true?”Jisung asked confusedly

“It is, Jisung-ah… Do you know why I disappear almost 2 years ago? I recognize there is something wrong with this system, with they way we live with each other when I’m going to Yellow Wood I meet Jaebum where finally everything begin…”Mark said sadly

“But you never tell us about these hyung?”Felix frowned

“You guys may realize it on your own way… I mean some us realize there is something wrong and soon Chan realize it too so that’s why he join us…”Mark said

“But you don’t need to disappear like that right?”Jisung said sadly

Mark smiled as he pat his younger brother head,”I need to do so many research and I cannot do that at home so when I finally meet Jinyoung we decide to just disappear from our land and try finding every secret that we can find to help…”

“Helping us from what? The war?”Seungmin asked quietly

Almost all of them looked at the younger boy in surprise

“I always know that you are smart, Seungminnie!”Mark smiled softly

“So there really will be a war going on?”Felix asked his brother

Chan sighed,”I hope not, but with everything going on right now I-“

“We do try to delay it as much as possible though… My family know there is something wrong with the system that’s why we run away from the darker…”Jaebum said

Changbin eyes widened in recognization,”That’s why your name is so familiar!”

Jaebum smirked at Changbin,”Do you finally know who am I?”

Hyunjin looked at the older boy curiously while Changbin nodded at Jaebum’s question

“Let me rephrase who I am once again then my name is Lim Jaebum and my family is one of the Royal but disappear almost 5 years ago because my ancestor Beau is Lighter and because they know something up will coming…”Jaebum said as all of them looked at him in surprise

* * *

Seungmin looked at the river near the house with so many thought… The talk didn’t finish yet but they told them to take a break because the information might be too much for them before continue the talk once again later… So Seungmin decided to went out and take a fresh air especially after learning what happened to his grandmother, the actual cruel reason behind his grandmother’s death…

“Hey!”

A quite raspy voice called out making Seungmin looked back

“Hi? Do you need anything?”Seungmin asked confusedly

The young prince smiled as he sat down beside the younger man

“I just see you there and thought maybe you need some company…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin chuckled,”Thank you I guess?”

“Is that a question?”Hyunjin asked back

“What do you think?”Seungmin asked

They stay silent for a while before Seungmin cleared his throat

“I suppose I should said thank you for the comfort you trying to give before…”Seungmin said softly

Hyunjin looked at the Lighter in surprise,”Your welcome but can I ask you something?”

“Technically you already ask something but sure you can ask another question…”Seungmin said

“D-Does the grandmother who died was your relative?”Hyunjin asked unsurely because the question kind of sensitive

Seungmin smiled at other attentiveness before answering,”Yes! She is my grandmother, she is the closest person that might understand who I am…”

Hyunjin looked at the younger boy sadly before sling his arm around Seungmin’s shoulder unsurely making the younger boy looked at him in surprise

“I know you are sad so I just thought maybe you can use a hug?”Hyunjin said in question

Seungmin smiled as he looked at prince beautiful dark brown eyes,”You have such a sweet heart, Hwang Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin cannot help a blush that appear on his face at the sudden praise of the younger

“T-thank you… So can I hug your properly?”Hyunjin asked

When the younger boy nodded as the answer, the young prince didn’t hesitate to bring him to his embrace properly as he can smell the fresh daisy and water if they even have a smell of the younger… Fresh, pure and innocent…

Seungmin buried his face on Hyunjin’s chest as a memory of his grandmother surface once again and he cannot help but to cry at the young prince embrace and Hyunjin can felt it that’s why he tightened his embrace around the younger boy to at least giving him more comfort than before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Hope you enjoy reading it!  
> Comment and Kudos are appreciate  
> P/S : In case you don't know the prisoner that they free will be having their memory erased and come back to the land of Light without remembering about them! How they do that? I will tell you later about GOT7 member power and of course the rest of members that I haven't revealed yet


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally know the prophecy that they have been talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for your comment and kudos!  
> Seriously though it has been an emotionally roller coaster week for me and I try not to let my emotion influence the way I write... Also I love September line friendship and Possessive Jisung is loved, random Trivia who is the first one that catch your attention in stray kids? Mine actually Jisung at pre-debut era because he looks so much like Mark and Young.K (Incase you don't know it my bias in GOT7 is Mark) but then it changes to Seungmin by the end of the show because who can resist this cutie?  
> Sorry for any mistake and I hope you enjoy the chapter

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin awkwardly but the young prince waiting patiently for the younger guy to said something

“I’m sorry…”

Hyunjin looked at the younger boy confusedly,”Wait! What?”

“I’m sorry for suddenly crying like that…”Seungmin said as he looked up at the sky,”I just glad that I still can control it or there will be a huge storm here…”

“Wait! Are you telling me your emotion will influenced the weather?”Hyunjin asked while raising his eyebrow in confusion

Seungmin rubbed his neck nervously,”Yes kind of… But I can control it now unlike before, if I am too sad there will be a huge storm going right away…”

Hyunjin nodded in understanding,”So does everyone that have water magic can do healing then?”

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin confusedly,”How did you know that?”

“What are you talking about? You are then one that tell me you have water magic so does everyone that have water affinity can do healing part?”Hyunjin asked back confusedlt

“No, what I mean is how do you know that I am an healer?”Seungmin asked

“Because of your mother? The lighter that being kidnapped saying something about your mom protecting young master Kim since he is an healer…”Hyunjin explained

Seungmin nodded in understanding before answering,”Not really!”

“What?”

“Answering your question before… Not everyone that have water affinity can do some healing, even in some of Light land the healing magic is a gift that only some people can have that and master it but their basic affinity has to do with water…”Seungmin explained

Hyunjin nodded in understanding,”I am sorry though…”

Seungmin looked at the older boy confusedly,”What are you apologizing for?”

“For everything, kidnapping some lighter and even your mother tragedy…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin smiled softly as he put his hand at the top of the older boy,”You don’t need to be sorry for it! Even if the one that does that is darker but you don’t have anything to do with it so it’s fine…”

“I always know there is something different about me too… I never agree with my fellow darker do but my father never take my opinion…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin smiled comfortly,”I think you have such a great heart and you will be greater ruler than your father…”

Hyunjin smiled while looking down sadly,”I don’t think he want me to rule though…”

“What? You are the crown prince though…”Seungmin said confusedly

“I might have the title but he prefer Jeongin than me because he is a pure blood Darker…”Hyunjin said

“W-What?”

Hyunjin smiled sadly while saying,”Can I tell you some secret,Seungmin?”

Seungmin nodded softly while waiting for Hyunjin to continue his word

“I actually half darker, my mother is Lighter that one of the reason that sun not really affect me…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin widened his eyes in surprise,”But I thought that because the medicine that you guys take…”

Hyunjin shook his head while saying,”For Minho hyung and Changbin hyung maybe but for me I actually can walk around freely because of my Lighter’s blood…”

Seungmin nodded,”It is wonderful then…”

“Don’t you feel disgust when seeing Darker and Lighter together?”Hyunjin asked sadly

Seungmin looked at him with confusion in his puppy-like-eyes,”No? I think if they are mean to be not even blood can change that right? Something might be happening for reason that’s why a divinity create us with each other soulmate…”

Hyunjin cannot help but looked at the younger boy admiringly making Seungmin flushed at the way the young prince looked at him

“Why are you looking at me like that?”Seungmin asked

Hyunjin smiled as he cupped the younger boy face, startling the other boy which make the younger boy’s face redder than before

“H-Hyunjin…”Seungmin stuttered

“I like the way my name sound from you…”Hyunjin smiled gently

“W-what are you doing?”Seungmin asked as he looked anywhere but Hyunjin’s eyes

“I know this is weird since we just meet 3 times now but I cannot help but think that maybe you are my-“

Hyunjin’s word getting cut off right away as he felt a gust of wind knocked him out from the younger boy

“Keep your hand away from my baby!”

Both of them looked at the culprit as he glared at Hyunjin

“Yah! What are you doing to my best friend?”Minho’s voice can be heard next

“He making my Seungminnie cry! Look the sky is cloudy so something must be happen….”Jisung argued as he run towards Seungmin to make sure nothing happen to the younger

“Who is the one that make Seungminnie cry?”

Felix’s deep voice can be heard next

“Lixie! Look the sky just turn cloudy! That jerk must be doing something to our baby!”Jisung said

“W-What? I don’t care that you are the crown prince or we are not on the war but no one touch our baby!”Felix said as he prepared to get his light sword out

“Wait! Guys, nothing happen!”Seungmin stopped before they started to fight

“But you are crying!”Jisung argued

“He probably just stubs his toe or something! Stop blaming my best friend on these!”Minho said while glaring at them

“No! Your friend might be do something to our puppy…”Jisung argued back

“Seungminnie, does he do something to you?”Felix asked the younger boy while Jisung stood in front of them

“He doesn’t do anything! We just talk that’s all… I thought I already get my emotion right so it won’t affect the weather anymore…”Seungmin pouted cutely

Felix patted his head gently before saying,”Jisungie, you should calm down! Seungmin say that he doesn’t do anything to him…”

Jisung looked at Felix then Seungmin before glaring back at Hyunjin,”You are survive now,Hwang but don’t think that I don’t see what you are about to do to my best friend…”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes,”You are not a boss of him so whatever we do together that has nothing to do with you…”

“If that has something to do with my best friend then it has something to do with me…”Jisung said

Minho rolled his eyes as he eyed both of them

“You are so ridiculous… Come on,Hyunjinnie, let’s get inside now!”Minho said

Both of them turned around to get inside the house once again when Chan came out from the house

“Do you guys already done with your break? Let’s have some lunch while we continue talking….”Chan said

* * *

They have lunch together where the other found out that the prisoner they free including Seungmin’s mother had been return to the land of Light but their memories of meeting them had been erased by Jinyoung…

“I don’t know there are a magic that can erased memory like that…”Seungmin titled his head cutely

Jinyoung smirked,”It has something to do with my magic affinity with dark aura…”

Changbin widened his eyes when he heard Jinyoung’s explanation,”Wait! Is that mean I can erase some memory too if I study harder on my magic affinity?”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow,”So you have affinity with aura then?”

Changbin nodded while saying,”I don’t really get it how to manipulate aura, they most thing I can do is create some weapon with it…”

Jinyoung nodded in understanding,”Actually any kind of magic that has something to do with Aura can do memory manipulation… Like light magic that Chan and Felix have also can manipulate some memory if you want to train it to that way… But it doesn’t have to memory manipulate too you can trained it to many way and it will awaken your skill…”

“You mean like not all water user can have healing power?”Jisung asked

Jinyoung nodded whiles saying,”Yes something like that, you guys can trained your magic affinity to more propose maybe Changbin affinity with dark magic can do something else instead memory manipulation that I do…”

All of them nodded in a new knowledge that Jinyoung gave them

“You guys can think about your skill of magic later on but now it better to talk about the prophecy and why we do this…”Jaebum said while gathering everyone attention

As everyone started to give Jaebum some attention while Mark opening some book beside him

“Like I say before, I’m not fully darker-“

Jaebum started as he Seungmin looked at Hyunjin when he said it

“My ancestor actually part of Royal and some of you might know about that incident that making him run away from his homeland with his Beau… This house actually belong to him and my family make use of these to research our history…”Jaebum continued on

“So, your family actually know about the 7 Family history?”Seungmin asked

Jaebum looked at the younger in surprise while Mark looking at him proudly

“I always know that you are smart…”Mark praised him

“How do he connected with Gyeomie again?”Jinyoung asked

“Yah! Hyung!”Yugyeom whined making the other 6 laughed while the rest of them smiling at their interaction

Jaebum cleared his throat as he started explaining,”Yes it has something to do with it… In case some of you don’t know it, we are built by 7 family in the past, each of them has different magic affinity with each other but there is another family start the rebellion within the land and because some of the 7 family has a gift of precognition, he tells them but the war eventually broke out… The reason of the war still happen is because that family has gathered so many people to rebel so to make sure not many people die because of that they make a plan… The plan that making all of these happen and created Yellow Wood in the end…”

“So I’m guessing the one that created all of these has some magic affinity with Nature and Earth then?”Felix asked

“Correct! But that between 2 family so before our land is connected with Yellow Wood in the middle of it but because of the plan they separate land and family too… As some of you know the magic affinity of Fire, Earth and Dark that come with a perk of cannot standing under the sun become Darker and the one that can standing under sun with magic affinity Water, Wind, Light and Nature become Lighter…”Jaebum answered

All of them stay silent as they tried to understand everything

“What about the prophecy then?”Minho asked

“The prophecy actually made before the war broke out… The prophecy said that _‘On the day the sun shining brightest after so many years that the day of choosing! The blood can be shredding so they can be united’_ …”Mark said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it that you are about to say, Hwang Hyunjin? :))  
> Seriously, I don't know why I really like writing Jisung bickering with Hyunjin and Minho but they will come around soon though... A little bit rambling, I hope GOT7 will continued together soon since they always keep saying 7 or never and I hope they can pull of Shinhwa? Created their own company and come back together soon *cross my finger for that*  
> Also Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any mistake  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciate


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has another vision and there are a spy on the kingdom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for any mistake I make, please do enjoy the story!  
> Jihoon here is my OC actually but feel free to imagine here as whoever you want. Thank you!

All of them stay silent after the revelation of the prophecy

“What does it mean by the blood will be shredding? Does it have anything to do with the legend?”Felix frowned

“Some of us think that way but Mark actually doesn’t think it has something to do with the blood of healer…”Jackson said

“Jinyoung also agree with me at that…”The oldest out of them pouted cutely

Jaebum chuckled before patting the older boy head gently making him smiling at the younger

“Hmm, I know I shouldn’t probably ask these but are you guys a mate?”Hyunjin asked as he pointed out to the way Jaebum and Mark interact with each other

“Wait! You met your Beau?”Jisung widened his eyes in surprise

Mark chuckled at his younger brother reaction,”I do, Jisung-ah… You guys need to throw every concept of soulmate that they teach actually… Beau does make for you but that not an instant process, you will feel attracted to them and them only since the first-time you guys meet. It is weird but the falling in love part and bond of soulmate will finalized as the time goes by not right away…”

“But the school tell us that the bond will finalize right away…”Felix frowned

“They do tell you that but it actually not right away even universe give sometimes for you to know each other before bonding for life time…”Mark said

All of the nodded before Changbing speak up,”Can we talk about the prophecy now?”

“Of course! So what Mark hyung and I think the prophecy doesn’t have anything to do with the legend… The legend only talking about giving a power but the prophecy we believe talk about the war that might come…”Jinyoung explained

“But we are on peace right now why do we need to going on war with each other?”Minho asked confusedly

“We have another theory actually, it is about become one land again!”Youngjae said

“Do you mean that the prophecy actually talking about how we will become one land once more?”Jisung asked confusedly

“I don’t really understand thought how come we become one land once again…”Felix asked confusedly

“I think it has something to do with how the sun brighter than usual right? I believe when Yellow Wood being shape up years ago is at that time too so maybe the land will connect together again at that time…”Seungmin said

Jinyoung smiled before saying,”What you say is almost right! You are pretty smart, Seungmin-ah!”

Seungmin looked down in embarrassment making Hyunjin smiled at the younger boy cuteness

“But there is one magic affinity that will grow stronger at that time and we believe it was the time to make the land connect once again…”Jinyoung said

“The magic that strongest at that time is Light and Nature magic…”Seungmin mumbled quietly

“Correct, Seungminnie! But it is not only that some dark magic also stronger at that time than when they usually are…”Jinyoung said

“We don’t really know deeper about it but Yellow Wood here standing with a reason and that was a secret between two kingdoms… We do believe that if we can stop the war then the land will be one and the people can be peace with each other and meet their actual Beau…”Bambam said

“What are you talking about?”Seungmin asked confusedly

Jaebum looked at the younger boy sadly,”Does Chan never tell you anything about the actually happen to both of kingdom?”

All of their attention snapped back to Chan who looked at them sadly

“Hyung?”Felix asked softly

“I guess this is time for you to know about me then?”Chan asked

“What are you talking about,Channie hyung?”Seungmin looked at the older boy curiously

Chan looked at them before locking his eyes with Hyunjin making the younger boy squirm out uncomfortably

“My mother is not lighter and like Jaebum hyung, I am half lighter and darker!”Chan said making almost all of them widened his eyes in surprise

* * *

Seungmin felt that his head going to burst with so many information, today he just found out Chan’s secret that Felix didn’t even know… They will went back home soon after leaving Felix and Chan to talk alone especially since Felix just know his brother secret now…

“Hey!”

Seungmin looked up when he heard a gentle low voice of the older one

“Hey, Hyunjin… How do you feel?”Seungmin asked

“Surprise and mostly want to know what will happen from now on…”Hyunjin said

“So many information I have today that make me confused to what happen and what should we do now…”Seungmin looked down sadly

Hyunjin smiled gently at the younger boy before grabbing his hand gently,”Do you think we can meet up soon?”

“What?”Seungmin asked confusedly

“I know this is weird but when I hear Mark hyung explanation about Beau I think it was make sense now…”Hyunjin said

“Hyunjin, what are you talking about?”Seungmin asked

“Seungmin, I know this is weird but I-“

Hyunjin didn’t finished his word as Jisung called Seungmin out for finally went back home now… Seungmin looked at Hyunjin apologetically before bidding goodbye to the older boy leaving Hyunjin’s word unfinished

_“The time will come soon though…”_

_“But we still don’t find that special blood yet!”_

_“Any blood will be fine as long as it was Lighter blood!”_

_“Don’t you say that it needs to be healer blood?”_

_“Yes but actually any lighter blood with huge magic can do just fine!”_

_“But what about our search of healer?”_

_“We still need to do that! That healer will be our key to win these!”_

_“Actually, I heard about the younger lighter that has a strong healing magic do you think he will be the one?”_

_The figure looked at other in surprise,”What? Why do you never tell me about these?”_

_“We just heard about it lately? He is one of the royal family with water affinity magic!”_

_The figure seemed on deep thinking before chuckling,”We need to found and kidnapped him soon!”_

Seungmin!”

_“Found out about this healer and see what we can do about it!”_

“Seungmin!”

_“Actually one of our spy in there already trying to get closer to him!”_

“Kim Seungmin!”

_The figure chuckled,”And what the result?”_

“Kim Seungmin!”

_“He used to go into Yellow Wood a lot!”_

“Yah! Kim Seungmin!”

Seungmin opened his eyes in surprise as a sweat tickling down his face and neck together while running away from the hand that touch him only locking eyes with his best friend

Jisung looked at Seungmin with concern all over his face

“Minnie, are you okay?”

Seungmin gulped harshly before shook his head before noticing that he started to tearing up

“Minnie, do you have a bad dream?”Jisung asked once again

Seungmin shook his head before letting Jisung to pull him into his embrace for comfort

“It’s okay,Minnie! Everything will be okay! I am here with you!”Jisung said while rubbing his best friend’s shoulder gently

* * *

Hyunjin looked at his brother with understanding after Jeongin tell him everything he has know and why he joining the force right away

“I cannot believe that you hide this from your own brother…”Hyunjin gasped dramatically

Jeongin rolled his eyes,”I don’t know if you will be on my side or not,Hyung! Beside with so many things happen on your plate, I scared that these will make you stressed out too…

“Aww, my younger brother care for me!”Hyunjin cooed dramatically

“Shut up you drama queen!”Jeongin said annoying with how his brother react

Hyunjin smiled while patting his younger brother, they are in one of the bungalows at castle garden… The place was secluded enough for some quite talk until they heard other voice

Hyunjin frowned when he recognize the figure,”Is that the prime minister?”

Jeongin followed Hyunjin’s line of sight when he notices the older prime minister, the one that his father trust the most, was walking quietly…

“What does he want?”Hyunjin greeted his teeth

“I don’t know but I will follow him,Hyung…”Jeongin stood up suddenly

“What? No! Something might happen to you!”Hyunjin said while pulling the younger to sat down once more

Jeongin rolled his eyes before saying,”Shut up,hyung! I have a bad feeling about these and I will follow him right now but if you don’t want it then I won’t force you either!”

“Innie!”Hyunjin called out but the younger already disappear from the view

Hyunjin clicked his tongue in annoyance before deciding to follow the younger too

* * *

Seungmin stopped his movement of drawing when he felt someone step behind him… He was sitting at one of open garden at Lighter land this time but he felt someone watching over him a lot… Seungmin remembered his dream a lot and he known that dream is a foresight so the probability it was happening was fifty-fifty…

He looked down at his drawing of the man figure on his dream and he known that this man was real and bad thing might happen soon… He didn’t tell his best friend about his dream because he scared that they will start behaving protectively around Seungmin after they know about his secret…

“Hey Seungmin!”

Seungmin closed his book right away before looking up to meet the eyes of the person that annoy him a lot

“What do you want?”Seungmin asked

The man smiled softly before taking a seat beside Seungmin making Seungmin scooted over to put a distance between them

“Why are you running away from me, Seungminnie?”Jihoon asked him softly

“Don’t you have something to do instead being here?”Seungmin asked without answering the other boy question

Jihoon chuckled softly,”You are more important than any of my business,Seungminnie…”

Seungmin rolled his eyes in annoyance before saying,”I am sorry but I have somewhere else I need to attend so talk to you later…”

The boy chuckled,”Seungminnie, don’t forget that you won’t be run away from me!”

Seungmin looked at the man confusedly,”What are you talking about?”

Jihoon smirked as he leaned closer to Seungmin,”There is something you don’t know about, beautiful, but you should watch your back and stop running away from me instead…”

Seungmin raised his eyebrow at the man’s word,”I don’t know what are you talking about but I don’t have any time to amuse you right now…”

Seungmin stood up and start to walking away but he still can hear what Jihoon said in the end

“I know you have some secret Kim Seungmin! You should stop running away from me instead!”

Seungmin sat down at the side of Yellow Wood’s lake once again as he remembering Jihoon’s word all over his head once again…

“What does he mean by that?”Seungmin mumbled quietly

He hasn’t seeing any of GOT7 members yet that day and he even leave his best friend without telling them that he will do to Yellow Wood again today… He suddenly shivered before looking around and standing up…

“Whose there?”Seungmin called out

He known there was someone watching over him, he can feel it and after that dream he got he known there will be someone looking for him but the problem was he didn’t know who the spy was… There is a sudden movement and Seungmin went out by instinct by throwing a water and freezing it up only to widened his eyes when his eyes lock with a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lighter decided to went into Dark Land to some spying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any mistake and thank you so much for your kudos!  
> Have a happy reading!

“Hyung?”Seungmin frowned when he noticed his older brother there

Wonpil smiled at his younger brother while taking a seat beside him

“Sorry…”Seungmin muttered softly

Wonpil raised his eyebrow as if asking the younger to explain

“Sorry for sneaking out and break the rule for coming to Yellow Wood…”Seungmin muttered quietly

Wonpil chuckled at his younger brother’s cute reaction before ruffling his hair affectionally

“Why are you saying sorry? I also break the rule by coming here by the way…”Wonpil said

“Yeah, but you already warned me to not coming here though,hyung…”Seungmin said while looking at the calm water in front of him

“Seungmin-ah, I don’t really want to drag you into something we try to figure but I guess you already become one of the main person here…”Wonpil said

“What do you mean?”Seungmin asked confusedly

Wonpil smiled in understanding,”I notice something up with you,Kim Seungmin and don’t you dare to lie to me…”

“I-“

“Minnie, I am your older brother, I know something wrong with you when you started sketching more and bring it everywhere… Now, tell me, do you-“

Wonpil didn’t finish his word because the risk someone might eavesdropping their conversation

Seungmin nodded softly,”I wish grandmother still alive though so I will know what I am suppose to do with these… I try searching for some guide at the book but our ancestor definitely doesn’t write specific answer…”

Wonpil chuckled at the cute pout on Seungmin’s face before patting his younger brother head gently

“That’s why you should tell me right away…”Wonpi said

“What do you mean?”Seungmin asked

“When we get back, I will show and give you something,Minnie… I hope it can answer some of your question though…”Wonpil said seriously

Seungmin nodded softly before asking,”Hyung, there must be a reason for me to have these gift right?”

“Of course,Minnie… That’s what we have been trying to figure out for the past years, something about prophecy that will take place soon…”Wonpil said

Seungmin nodded softly and the silence fell between the two brothers in between the calmness of Yellow Wood forest

* * *

Hyunjin groaned for the nth time already because of his attire for that night… The Moonlight festival taking place once every year, the festival that taken when the full moon come out…

“Hyung, come on! Don’t be too stiff!”Jeongin said while patting the older boy

“I don’t like these at all,knowing some of them might betray us or something…”Hyunjin said

“You should put on your acting mask,Hyunjin-ah… You’re still a prince and your image matter here…”Changbin reprimand the younger boy

“What did you found that night anyway?”Minho asked curiously

The three of them looked at Minho in disbelieve

“What?”The oldest asked confusedly

“Hyung, I don’t think that something we can talk about right now…”Changbin said

“Yes, especially at the party now…”Jeongin said

Minho pouted and said,”But you guys don’t tell us anything so I really am curious about it… Beside I bet that what make Hyunjin look at some people like he would burn them to crisp right now…”

“I might tempted do that you know…”Hyunjin said

“Hyung!”Jeongin reprimand the older boy once more

“Oh! Look, Hyunjin-ah, Hana here!”Changbin smirked

The younger boy groaned at the sight of one of Royal Family daughter who obsessed with him beside the other one…

“She is the most beautiful darker you know?”Changbin teased

“Yeah, but is that mean I suppose to like her? Sorry, hyung, but I prefer someone with a curt and brave personality instead also maybe someone with a brain…”Hyunjin said while rolling his eyes

Jeongin frowned at the way Hyunjin describe his liking

“Why is that somehow familiar?”Jeongin muttered innocently

Changbin and Minho looked at each other before bursting out laughter at the youngest innocent question

“Is there something I miss?”Jeongin asked confusedly

“Jeongin-ah, don’t you notice your brother somehow weird every time he near someone?”Minho asked while slinging his arm casually around younger’s shoulder

Jeongin widened his eyes in realization before looking at Hyunjin

“Hyung, you-“

“Don’t!”Hyunjin stopped the younger before he can said something

“But, hyung, these is something that we should celebrate! I cannot believe there is someone that try to melt your heart without even try to do it…”Jeongin said while smiling brightly

“Please, we kind of argue every time we meet remember?”Hyunjin said

“Hyunjin-ah, I think it’s better for you to run away now…”Changbin said suddenly

“What?”Hyunjin asked the older boy confusedly

“Hana is coming here and I think she was looking for you…”Changbin smirked

“Crap! I will go and hide okay? Talk to you guys later!”Hyunjin said while running away

* * *

Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly when they finally arrive at the scene

“I don’t understand, why we need to do these?”Jisung asked

“Today is Moonlight Festival,Jisung-ah so there will be many people around and the betrayal from our sight might be come here tonight…”Chan said

“I thought you guys don’t want us to get involved…”Felix said

“I don’t really like it but Jaebum hyung said that we already involving ourselves by coming to meet them so we might start involve you to some of our mission…”Chan said sadly

“I bet some of you don’t agree with these…”Seungmin said

“Of course, we don’t want to involve our brothers to something that might be dangerous but you guys just find out by yourself. So the wise thing to do is involving you guys rather than letting you try to find it by yourself and might do something dangerous in the end…”Chan said sadly

“Wonpil hyung against it so much that he kept checking on me before I go out from home…”Seungmin shook his head softly

“Just, be careful and try to mingled with the others okay?”Chan reminded the youngers

All three of them nodded before splitting up by two teams and started mingled with other

“You know, the festival kind of pretty…”Seungmin commented softly

Jisung smiled back at Seungmin’s comment,”For some scary story that we heard about them, the place definitely beautiful…”

Both of them walking around the light up festival with the full moon shining brightly at the sky, the soft lantern still illuminates the way softly and they can see some dancing show as part of festivals in front of them… Seungmin gasped in surprise when he recognizes the face

“Jisungie, isn’t that-?”

Seungmin looked at his best friend but chuckled softly when he saw his best friend seemed in trance while looking at the boy dancing

“You will catch some fly if you keep drooling over him, Jisung-ah…”Seungmin teased

Jisung snapped back to reality to glare at his best friend

“I am not! I just don’t know that he is a pretty good dancer…”Jisung said

Seungmin shook his head fondly before looking around once again before noticing someone eyes on him… Seungmin averted his eyes quickly to speak to Jisung but found out the older boy not there… Seungmin panicked as he looked around for the older boy

“Jisungie?”Seungmin called out softly

The crowd started to gather around and Seungmin can feel uneasy with someone eyeing him like that so Seungmin started to get out from the crowd but he can feel that stranger start following him before someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him behind one of the curtains that become the decoration between festival tent

Seungmin widened his eyes when he recognized the person in front of him especially since they are so close with each other… Seungmin trapped between his body and curtain wall behind him with his hand clamps in Seungmin’s mouth

“Sshhh…”He shushed him softly

Some people started to walk passing them while muttering

“I swear that I identify some Lighter before…”He said softly

Seungmin widened his eyes when he heard that but the man who trapped his body keep him silent

“It cannot be, we are on festival so we are off duty come on!”Another people said

“I think he come here though…”He said stubbornly

The person started to wiped the curtain and Seungmin known that they would find them here but the man in front of him make decision right now to kissed him suddenly making Seungmin widened his eyes in surprise

“Oh My God!”

Seungmin can heard that person said

The man pulled away before looking back while his body still shielding Seungmin from the view

“Do you need something?”He asked

“Crown Prince Hyunjin, I am so sorry…”He bowed politely

Hyunjin only smiled before saying,”It’s okay but would you please stop disturbing us here?”

“Of course, Prince… I am sorry once again…”The man said

Hyunjin nodded and motion his hand for the solder to go away from there… Hyunjin let out a sighed before looking back at Seungmin… He chuckled when he noticed how the younger boy looked at him in surprise and those beautiful red tinted his plump cheek making him even more adorable

“Sorry for doing that…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin snapped his back to reality as he looked down shyly,”I-Its okay…But can you step away from me?”

Hyunjin smirked as he leaned closer to the younger boy,”How about no?”

“H-Hyunjin…”Seungmin shuttered shyly

“You are so adorable Seungmin-ah… Why don’t you stop thinking about our land that opposite each other and look how good us will be?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin confusedly

“What are you talking about?”Seungmin asked

Hyunjin laughed softly,”Nothing… But what are you doing in here though?”

“I actuall come with-Wait Jisung! Oh my god where is he?”Seungmin asked worriedly

“Relax! I think Minho already get to him…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin let out a deep breath of relief before asking,”How do you know-“

Hyunjin didn’t need to hear Seungmin finishing his question to answer,”I don’t know if you guys know these but your blood kind of smell different like the sun… Especially you Seungmin, I can smell how sweet and fresh your blood is…”

Seungmin widened his eyes in surprise,”But is that mean we will found out right away?”

“Not really, because the festival will blurring your scent actually but I don’t really understand these either your blood smell strongest even though not as strong as Felix…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin widened his eyes before grabbing Hyunjin’s hand

“We need to find them what if you recognize us?”Seungmin said

Hyunjin chuckled before holding Seungmin back so he come back on his embrace once more

“Relax, Minho Hyung and Changbin hyung already has your friends now… Beside, if you want to sneak out here you should bring some Ilonia Leaf… It can mask your scent completely so anyone won’t recognize it…”Hyunjin said

“What? But Chan hyung said he never need one every time he tried to sneak in…”Seungmin asked confusedly

“Chan is half darker,Seungmin-ah… He won’t need it because his blood will loss it scent since he has some Darker blood on his body…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded in understanding

Hyunjin smiled softly,”I already ask them to meet somewhere, let’s go and gathered up then…”

Seungmin smiled and said,”Yes thank you once again for helping me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciate! Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you Enjoy it!


End file.
